Different Beginings
by Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof
Summary: How would things be if Carlisle turned Bella first 100 years after he was turned? what if Esme was Emmett & Edward's real mother & they were all human? If Jasper found Alice whlie she was a newborn? If they were all there with Rosalie? How they all meet.
1. How It All Starts

**_A/N:- OK THIS IS MY NEW STORY AND I JUST WANTED TO ADD IT TO FF AND SEE HOW AND WHAT YOU THINK OF IT._**

_**Chapter One: How it all Starts**_

_**Carlisle's Point Of View**_

The year is 1640 and I am preparing to lead a group of men out to destroy a coven of Vampires that live under the streets of this little town in London, England in the sewers.

My father is a pastor and he has hunted and killed all those that have been suspected of being witches, vampires or some other supernatural being. When I was 15, I started to follow in his footsteps, but I didn't agree with some of the convictions and believed that they were innocent and I swore that I would be better than him.

I am now 23 and I have actually have tracked and located actual vampires and are certain of it.

"Are you ready to leave yet, my son?" my father said in a proud, but very authoritive tone.

"Yes I am father." I reply. I don't really want to do this anymore because I would rather help heal people and become a Doctor like my friends father. After this though, I will be doing just that, I just don't have the heart to follow in my father's footsteps anymore.

"Good because it is almost night fall now. I am proud of you son and I really wish you would reconsider your choice of career change to become a doctor after this. I will, however, not go against your will as I can tell you don't have the heart to live this life anymore and are only doing it for me because I want you to." My father says in a sad tone that is still stern.

I wish he wouldn't always be the pastor with me, but this is who he is. After a heavy sigh he continues as I stand up and walk over to him in the door way. He and I look very similar, but I have my mother's blue eyes and golden hair. I wish I had of been able to know my mother, but she died bringing me into this world.

"Be safe and do not disappoint me son, these creatures do not deserve to be in existence and must be disposed of. Good luck." With a pat on the shoulder, he turns, walks down the hallway and into his chambers.

I sigh again, grab my coat from the back of my door and walk towards the front door. As I do though I can't shake the feeling that I will never be walking back into this house again, so I go back into my chambers and grab my ring that has the Cullen family crest engraved on it, a drawing I did from a portrait of my mother that my father has over the fire place in the living room and I also grab the chain that holds my mother's wedding band and engagement rings on it.

I place these items in the pocket of my pants that can be securely tide up and reach for the front door, I look back once, I say a silent 'good bye' and I then walk out to the growing mob just outside the church right next to our home.

"Alright men as you all know there are a group; better known as a coven; of Vampires, or creatures of the night to some of you, living in the sewers under this very town. Many of you have had someone close to you go missing in the last few weeks and it is left up to us in the name of the holy father to terminate these vile creatures before they do anymore harm to others we care about.

"So without any further a due, we head out to the middle of the town square in the heart of our town." I shout out to everyone there that has gathered and we then race off with our pitch forks, burning sticks and lanterns.

When we get there, the sun has just gone down and we can see in the low lighting that the grate is slowly opening.

Out comes this unhealthily pale male human and it must have sensed us because he turns around so fast it is just a blur, if I had blinked I wouldn't have even seen the blur. In another second the creature is in front of us, as I look I note that it is indeed a male who is about 6' 2 with eyes the colour of the night that have this strange ring of dark red around them.

I was never happy about my father insisting I learn Latin till now because the male vampire before us in a very thick accent that I am unfamiliar with he says; and this is a loose translation.

"My, my, a lynch mob! Did all you humans really think that you could take on a vampire such as me?"

And before I can even open my mouth to say anything to the others, he has me in a vice like grip. I can feel how hard and cold his skin is and the next thing I know, I feel his cold breath against my neck and then something sharp break the skin there.

I try to scream, but nothing comes out as I hear shouts and cries from all around me. I feel myself get thrown to the ground as the Vampire turns to run, taking another man from the mob under his arms and the rest follow after to try to retrieve him from the clutches of the creature.

I start to feel this burning sensation creep throughout my body. I know that I will be destroyed if I stay where I am, so I crawl as fast as I can through the pain that has just started to intensify, while staying as quiet as I can; which is surprising from the pain I feel that should be making me scream my head off.

As I crawl trying to find somewhere to hide, I come to this opening that looks like the entrance to a cellar or basement of a house. Looking up I see that it is indeed underneath a house, that doesn't look like it's been used in quite some time.

Crawling down into the pitch black depths of the cellar/basement, I burry myself in a pile of rotting potato's and other vegetables as the feeling of being burned alive takes over my whole body and I pass out.

Sometime later I became aware of things again, I hear and feel my heart pick up speed and soon it beats one more time and then nothing...just nothing, but I am still alive...how can this be? I start to hear things that can't be in the same room as me and I open my eyes and take a look around at my surroundings.

I notice it is pitch black still, but with my new eyesight I can see everything clearly as if it were daylight. I breathe in and I don't feel any relief from it, I feel this parched and burning feeling in my throat, yet the thought of water is unappealing.

Realising this, I know that I have been turned into a vampire and I just run out of shear disgust of what I have become...running feels amazingly freeing though. I keep running till I get into the middle of the forest and far enough away from any humans so I am not a danger to them. I am amazed at how fast I can move now and how excellent my senses are now.

I find an overhanging rock at the foot of a small mountain and get comfortable, deciding that I will stay put and try to find a way to either destroy myself or learn of something other than human blood to drink from.

_**A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND ANYTHING ELSE!**_


	2. The Next Step

_**A/N:- hERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**Chapter Two: The Next Step**_

_**Carlisle's Point of View**_

For 6 months now, I have been trying everything I can think of to destroy myself and have not succeeded. I stayed under the overhanging rock for about a month when some humans came too close and I ran again.

I have only just stopped because I am just too weak to go any further. As I sit in the middle of another forest far away from home and any humans a strong smell and the sound of a beating heart reaches my hiding place.

At first I thought it was another human and I prepare to run again, but I soon stop as I realise it's only a deer. The smell is all wrong, but the beating heart and blood that is pumping through its veins make my weakened body react.

My throat burns painfully and I am suddenly on my feet poised to attack at a moment's notice. The Deer is getting ever closer to me and as soon as it comes into my line of sight, I spring forward and lunge at it.

I sink my teeth into its throat, while I hold it in a vice like grip I feel its struggles and it makes me dig my teeth in further. The warm liquid runs down my throat quenching the burn there, I notice that while the blood doesn't taste quite right, I feel stronger than I have for months and it may not be a totally pleasant taste, it's still better than becoming a murderer and killing a human to survive.

I decide then and there that I am going to go in search of more animals and slowly ease myself back into populated areas. I run again, but this time it's to learn instead of to try and kill myself.

2 and a half years ago I was turned into a vampire while hunting down and confronting a coven of vampires that lived in the sewers of the small town I grew up in, in London, England. I discovered; after 6 months of running, that I could live off the blood of animals instead of humans.

I carefully went back to the town that I came from to see what had become of my father. I didn't know why it mattered, but I had to know. I learned that he took himself away from this world over the crippling grief of losing his only child and son.

This knowledge didn't break my un-beating heart as much as I thought it would, instead it gave me a strange sense of comfort in knowing that he loved me more than he lead on and that now he didn't have to live alone.

I was however angered by the knowledge that he burned his beloved church out of anger beforehand. I went over to what remained of it and notice that the beautifully hand carved cross that hung over the Alter wasn't damaged and I managed to pick it up and store it in a safe place for me to come back to retrieve at some point.

After that I swam to France and started to learn to become a doctor like I wanted to by night and stayed indoors during the day. I soon discovered that my senses are above what is normal for most vampires and that I had an unusual amount of compassion coupled with another sense.

This new sense, I could look at any human and see what is wrong with them. It helps in my medical studies, but it is hard to control so during the day I try to hone it in so that unless I am treating someone it doesn't bother me.

Currently though I am heading to Italy to meet with a large coven of Vampires, who are to Vampires what the royal family is to England. They run and control the one main law in our world and enforce it by any means available. They also covert the Vampires with special gifts, I just hope that they don't expect me to change my diet for them because that is one thing that I will never do.

As I hop out of the carriage, I look around at the beautiful architecture of the court yard I am in. I am brought out of my thoughts and musings by a short girl with dark blonde hair that is secured in a tight bun at the back of her head.

Her blood red eyes stand out even more with this hairstyle. Walking right up to me she extends her hand out and speaks in a thick accent.

"Welcome to Volterra, Italy Dr. Cullen. My Name is Jane and I would like you to follow me please."

I nod my head to her as my acceptance, even though I knew that she really wasn't giving me a choice to follow her but more of a command from her tone of voice. I follow closely behind her through this Archway that is gilded and made of what looked like Iron and gold.

We walk down a short hallway and come to what looks like a reception area in a human place of business. Sitting behind a large wooden desk sat a human female; I shake my head at this and swallow involuntarily at the knowledge that this human is here willingly working for those that kill humans to live.

Still following Jane, we walk past the human girl and down another hallway. This one is a little longer with many doors on either side of it. This hallway is brightly lit with hanging lanterns evenly spaced and very securely mounted on the walls.

We walk until we come to the door at the very end of this hallway, the door took up the whole wall and it had an archway that is made of gold and white marble.

The room behind the door is just as beautiful as the rest of the architecture of this whole place. The floor is Black marble, the walls are white marble with flecks of black and crystal stones, and the room itself is round and has pillars along the walls going from the ground to the ceiling. The windows are set high up on the walls and there is one in between each pillar.

At the far end of the room in the shape of a semi-circle going from one side of the room to the other is a raised section that has three steps. Set on top of this section is three high-backed chairs; which are carved from dark wood and is inlayed with Gold.

Seated in these chairs are three men.

The chair on my left held the first man, who has Brown, medium length wavy hair.

The chair right in front and in the middle held the second man that has long straight black hair tied back behind his head and coming to rest over his left shoulder.

The chair on the right held the third man, who has really light blonde hair; even lighter than mine; that is long and straight and is also held back, but is resting on his right shoulder.

In all of them, their skin looks to be made more of Alabaster rather than marble because it is paler and appears papery compared to my own. They all look very ancient and I am a bit more eager to learn more about them.

The one in the middle stood and in a very welcoming, but commanding tone spoke.

"Welcome dear young one, do not fear and come closer. Sit with us a while, so we may learn from one another." Even though it is a pleasant tone, I could tell that I couldn't refuse and leave. He motions for me to follow him and the other two falls in line behind me, effectively blocking any escape.

We walk into a round office/ Library/ study of sorts, it has floor to ceiling bookshelves in the round room that has a rail at the top and bottom with a ladder that is attached. There are four comfortable chairs in the centre of the room with a low table in between them.

The black haired one motions for me to sit and they take their chairs opposite me with the table in between us. Once we are seated he starts to speak.

"I am Aro and these are my brothers Marcus" Aro points to his right; my left; at the brown haired vampire. "And Caius." He points to his left; my right; at the blonde haired vampire. "We have invited you here because news of your diet and way of life have both surprised and intrigued us and we wish to learn more about it.

"We are also amazed at your level of control around humans enough to become a Doctor to them, we are however a little worried about your proximity to humans and wonder how your true identity and the existence of our world have remained concealed even with this proximity. We have no secrets here and therefore speak freely; we have ways to bring the truth out if you lie or hid anything from us."

I nod my head before I began; I was not one to lie when I didn't need to; especially to these powerful Vampires.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen; I am from a small town in London, England. I was the only son to an Anglican Pastor that was a leader of the religious upheaval and hunted such creatures as us and witches and all that, I took over from him when I was 15 up until I was 23; when I was ultimately turned confronting a coven of vampires living in the sewers of our city.

"I went through the change in relative silence, buried in rotting vegetables in an abandoned Cellar. When I awoke I was revolted, angry and downright disgusted with what I had become because of my human up bringing that I ran and hid myself from humans, trying to destroy myself in all ways I could think of.

"After 6 months I was weak from not feeding on anything and one day a deer happened across where I was and acting on instinct at the sound of its heart beat I lunged for it, drank it dry and discovered that the blood from animals; while not totally pleasant is sufficient enough to satisfy my thirst and give strength just like human blood would.

"Being a doctor is what I was going to do upon returning from my confrontation with the coven of Vampires in my town, but I was unable to fulfil that, so after my discovery of animal blood I went about building my resistance to humans and their blood by slowly being around them and drinking from animals more when needed til I became desensitised to it.

"I have an extra sense that allows me to be able to look at a person and see everything about them internally and see if there is anything wrong with them and if so I can go straight for it, unlike normal human doctors and I make sure I conceal this behind my medical knowledge and humans' lack of observation. It's sometimes hard and I have to let some die because the risk of exposure for me is too great, but I just move to the next town or next patient."

I look to Aro and saw that he looked like a small child opening a gift on a special occasion.

"I am intrigued to see more of this, please lean forward and take my hand." I look at him with a confused look, seeing my expression Aro chuckles and speaks again through his chuckling.

"Please forgive my rudeness, I have a gift also and I can read every thought you have ever had with but a simple touch. Do not be afraid, it will not hurt." With a smile that looked really evil, but knowing I didn't have much choice I leaned over the low table and placed my hand in Aro's and watched as he bent forward over our hands in concentration.

After a few moments, Aro straightens up and turns to his brothers with a huge smile on his face and relays everything he just saw within my mind and memories at Vampire speed. They all laugh at my expense and then they 'invited' me to stay with them for a time and that I will be allow to freely walk around and come and go as I please.

In return I can help them train some of the members in their coven with their control. I thought I needed a change of scenery for a while and that I could really learn a lot from here. So long as they didn't expect me to change my diet then I will be ok with staying here. Besides I get the feeling that this is more of a command than an invite to stay here so I agreed.

_**A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK i WOULD REALLY LIKE THAT!**_


	3. A Companion Made Just For Me

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

_**Chapter Three: A Companion Made for Just Me**_

I stayed in Volterra for almost 100 years and have learned more about Vampires and furthered my medical studies at the same time. True to their word I was able to come and go freely. Aro, Caius and Marcus would even accompany me on some of my hunts; they didn't actually participate; although they did try it once each.

When I left I decided to come to the new world. So here I am, a few months later in the year 1740, sitting in a nice little house backing onto the forest and rather secluded, but close to the little clinic I work at in this small town called Forks. The name derives from the fact it is the go between two other larger towns, a halfway point of sorts. All of which didn't get much sunlight, which is perfect for Vampires.

I work closely with the mayor and chief law enforcer of this town, Charlie Swan; who's only child and daughter is the most accident prone human I have ever laid eyes on. She is also very beautiful, a lot paler than others and her skin seems more translucent too, her scent is very strong, sweet and highly recognisable. She is very mature for her young age and I always forget that she is only 17 every time I have to treat her.

Just last week she was running away from home towards her friends' house to get away from her parents fighting and tripped over nothing, she thought there was a tree root, but there wasn't anything. Always one to be thinking of other's before herself and it was her birthday no less and I, an almost stranger had to be the first person to give her birthday wishes.

Shaking my head, I leave my office at the clinic after finishing for the day and I start to walk the short distance home when I hear a blood curdling scream coming from the direction of the Weber's church and home.

I run towards the sound, and as I get closer I pick up on the scent of a Vampire. A few more feet and I catch the unmistakable scent of Isabella Swan. I urge my legs to go faster because I just have to try and save her if she is there.

I come to this small clearing, possible picnic area and see that there is a male attacker lying over the top of a female victim. The male is clearly a vampire and he has long dusty blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, no top, bare feet and pants that are down around his ankles.

Upon closer inspection I see that he has torn her dress and undergarments down the middle so that they fall to the sides of her body. I notice that she is trying to fight him off, but for the obvious reason of him being a vampire, her having an injury that has caused her to bleed internally and is weakening by the second, is not getting anywhere.

I am close enough to see the tears roll down her face as he thrusts into her. She tries to scream, but is just too weak.

The sight unfreezes me and I reach the pair in two long strides. I grab the male by the waist and throw him off of Bella; as she prefers to be called away from her parents, in one movement all on the momentum I have gained from being in motion. Also I had the element of surprise on my side.

He rolls over once as I stand over Bella in a protective and defensive crouch. He growls at me and I growl back, then he lunges at me and I wait til he is almost right on top of me and sink even further in my crouch and then push up suddenly on his chest and he goes flying back into the line of trees and collides with one that snaps in half.

When he gets up and faces me I start to growl again and coil to spring at him at the slightest movement of his, but he just smiles, turns around and runs away. I have no idea what made him run, but I didn't care and once I was sure he was gone I turned my full attention to Bella.

I take off my coat and place it over her body, making sure she is cover as much as the size of the coat will allow; which on Bella's small frame is a lot.

"Bella, it's me Dr. Cullen. Can you hear me?" I ask her in my most calm and comforting tone I can manage through my panic. She turns her head slightly to look at me and in a weak and raspy voice spoke.

"D-Doc-Doctor Cullen, What...? Where...? Help...Me!" she seemed so disoriented and it was making her panic. I shushed her and told her to try and not talk in an effort to conserve her strength and energy.

I knew there wasn't anything I could do medically for her, so I was just trying to make her comfortable and calm, yet I was breaking up and being cut to pieces inside for some reason and it was scaring me. Somehow sensing my inner turmoil and pain she said in a voice so strong you would never have known she was gravely and mortally injured.

This surprised me and I couldn't help but be in awe even more by this little girl's strength. Looking into the depths of her Chocolate brown orbs I listen to her.

"Please Dr. Cullen, don't let me die! Do anything, _ANYTHING_ at all, that you can do to save me!..._PLEASE_!"

With a cough she starts to close her eyes as they grow glassy, her grip on my arm tightens to the point where had I still been human would have at least coursed a serious bruise.

Looking down at her face, I see something in her that I just can't let leave this world. I knew right then that if I could have had children I would have wanted a daughter and for her too look and be just like Bella. This thought alone makes me lean in and tell her in a determined tone.

"I will Bella, I promise." With that I lean down over her neck and just before I sink my teeth into her soft flesh there I whisper loud enough for her to hear me if she can.

"I am sorry for this pain your about to feel and endure, but it will save you. It's the only way left now." And then I let my teeth break the flesh of her throat; I didn't really know what to do even though I knew the mechanics of it. I just have never done this before.

I feel the hot life force of Bella run down my throat and the monster within rejoiced at its flavour. And _OH MY!_ She tasted delicious to say the least. It's an effort for me to find the strength and will to pull away, but the thoughts of Bella lying dead because of me and my overwhelming need to protect my child is so much stronger than my need to feed that I am able to stop feeding on her and inject more venom into her veins.

I move to the other side of her neck and do the same, pushing more venom in. I then do her wrists and ankles and any other major pulse points I can find in an effort to try and hopefully make this go so much quicker than the normal three days, Or at the very least three days exactly.

She started screaming, but it is very quiet and if I wasn't a vampire I may not have picked up on it...actually I don't think even then I would have, I know my hearing is much better than most but I am still astounded by it sometimes.

I pick her up carefully, wrapping my coat around her more as much as I can and run with her in my arms toward my house in the woods.

Once inside my house, I place her down on the couch in the living room, making sure she is as comfortable as I can make her, I then go into my bathing room to take a much needed bath.

Walking into the room I look around. I like this room, I think the next house we stay at I'll have the bathing room redone like this. It has black tiled floors that continue about halfway up the wall. In the middle of the room is a large sunken circular tub, where before you can to get into the bath you have to go up a step first.

After filling it with boiling water, I step in and soak for a while, trying my best to block out Bella's small, soft whimpers of pain. I go over my options of how to cover this up and leave without raising suspicion, while giving Mr. And Mrs. Swan some kind of closure.

It isn't a total secret that Bella is more the parent in that household in all the ways that count. She did the cooking and the cleaning and she was the one to break up their constant fighting. Looking after her mother in Mrs. Swan's drunken state; even though women are not allowed to drink in public nor are they allowed to purchase any alcohol, so her father is enabling Mrs. Swan, and Bella covers up her father's many infidelities.

I have often wondered how many of her many trips into the clinic during my short stay here and the many other times the other doctor documented was caused by her parents and not how we were all lead to believe...but then again I do remember Charlie Swan telling me once that he was grooming her to be the perfect wife and so her flesh couldn't have any scaring that was too visible.

Just remembering that made me sick all over again and I have never been gladder of doing something then to be getting her away from that poison. Who knows who she would have been married off too, I shudder at the thought.

Soon I notice the water turning cold and I also realise that Bella isn't whimpering anymore, but I can still hear her heart beat frantically against the invasion of my venom into her system. Dressing, I make my way out to her side.

Once I see that she is still indeed undergoing the change, just stopped vocalising; for the moment at least; I go into my chambers and look for something I can put her in that will be good for her first hunt as well.

I grab a long sleaved top and a pair of bottoms that I will have to tie up with rope to stay on her small frame, but will be just fine once I do. I walk back out to her and place the clothes down on the table in front of her. I then walk back into the bathing room and go over to the shelves there, picking up a bucket and a sponge I turn back to the well that's in the very back and pump out some water into the bucket.

I set about cleaning her up as best I can with the bucket and sponge, knowing that at this early stage of the change she will be able to feel the coolness of the water and hopefully it might give her some relief from the burning sensation she is going through.

Once done and putting her clothes in a box and putting her into my own, I sat back and let myself wonder what she will be like when she wakes up.

Will she hate me? Will she want to live this lifestyle with me? I know that I will have to move to a secluded place away from humans because she is a new born after all and I also know that she wouldn't want to hurt anyone or anything when she was human so I just hope this will remain strong within her as it did with me.

I just have to believe she will continue to be the good person she was before in an effort to try and ease some of my guilt. Don't get me wrong, don't regret saving her. I just wish there was another way!

Some time just before dawn I tear her clothes up a bit more and add some more blood to them in an effort to making it look like an animal attack. I place the pile in an area I know Mr. Swan had sent the search party to look for Bella because they had interviewed her friend, Angela Weber, who told them that she was walking her normal path that she would take between her house and the Swan residence through the forest.

Then having to confirm that 'yes indeed the person who's clothes these belonged to wouldn't have survived any injury causing that much blood loss and seeing Mr. Swan crumble to the floor as he hung his head, but not in the way you would have expected a father to be over the death of his only child. Mrs. Swan wasn't even upset at all and that just pissed me right off and almost made me lose my composure and cover out of shear anger.

I put in my resignation at the clinic and I have to wait a few days before I can leave, which will be perfect. After Bella wakes up and I have told her everything about this way of life and taken her for her first hunt, well start our journey to a more secluded place for her first year and after that we can discuss how her control and resistance is and go from there.

I hope she'll want to stay with me because I am horribly lonely and would love to have a companion.

2 and a half days later I sat opposite Bella in the living room of my house as I listen to her frantic heart beat for the last time. I tense up not knowing what to expect because she is a new born and also because I wasn't looking forward to the look of discuss I hope she doesn't give me at forcing her away from her family and friends and taking her life from her.

Looking on as she inhales and then exhales, she then opens her eyes and looks around. Once her crimson eyes land on me, she is in the corner of the room in a blur of movement and in a defensive crouch with a confused and frightened look on her face.

I raise my hands up in front of me to show her I am no threat as I slowly stand up and take some steps towards her. In a calm and soft tone I speak to her, making sure to make every movement of my body non-threatening and obvious to her.

"Bella, do you remember who I am?"

She blinks a few times, but I see a little recognition on her face and I breathe out the breath I didn't know I was holding till then. When she replies to me, it is in a confused tone. I know how disorienting this stage is and am trying to make things as easy for her as possible.

"What happened to me? All I remember is bring attacked from behind, not being able to move much but I tried to fight back, but I couldn't get away. Next thing I remember is him..." she pauses for a second and shuddered before continuing. "Pushing into me and the worse pain I have ever felt go through me, then your there fighting and a lot of growling.

"When I see your face I felt safe, then you're talking to me and for some reason I plead with you to save me and then your apologising. Next I feel like I am being burned alive. Now I feel stronger, faster, my senses are so much better it's unbelievable. Please explain what the hell is going on and explain to me how I can still be alive if my heart is not beating" she looks at me expectantly.

All I can do at first is smile and motion for her to take a seat on the couch. She eases out of the crouch she was in and moves over to where she has been lying for the last three days. Taking a deep breath in, I decide to start simple and only tell her what she needed to know before I took her hunting for the first time.

"Bella, I am only going to tell you the basics because I know that your throat must be burning and hurting you. After I finish I'll show you how to deal with that, but you just have to trust me ok." she nods her head and replies.

"My throat didn't burn till you just mentioned it, but please take all the time you need because it's not that bad." I am shocked to say the least because she is showing a level of control that a vampire learns over decades, but she is only minutes old.

"Well Bella, I'm a Vampire and I turned you into one. It was the only way to save you and when you pleaded with me on top of my paternal feelings towards you, I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't have anyway because of how I feel about you.

"We need to drink blood to survive, but I only drink the blood of animals not humans. After a year if you wish to go your own way; while I will be hurt a little bit, I will let you go and keep in contact with you." She nods her head slowly, absorbing this information.

"If you wish to, we can go out for your first hunt because I want to get that out of the way before it does become a problem, for you are a new born vampire after all and that is when we are at our most incontrollable."

"Ok lets go do that, but you have to promise me you'll explain things more after we return!" she replies to me. I nod my head in agreement and stand up, holding my hand out to her and I ask with a smirk.

"Take my hand Bella and we'll go introduce you to the world of hunting animals...Vampire style." With a chuckle, she takes my hand and we run off into the forest together. I am not looking forward to reliving my past to her, but I know she needs to know about me and my reasons for choosing this lifestyle if she is going to be living with me and I have any hope in keeping her around.

_**A/N:- REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Where We Go From Here

_**A/N:- ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY**_

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

_**Last Week of Human Life**_

I am Isabella Swan, Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan; who are the mayor and first lady of the small crossroads town known, rather appropriately, as Forks.

Today, the thirteenth day of the ninth month in the year 1740 is my 17th birthday. I am getting ready to go over to my friend Angela Weber's house for the evening. She is the only one that will celebrate my birthday with me because my parents didn't really care enough for that stuff.

Speaking of my parents, they are downstairs right now fighting as per usual. I sigh because I am so sick of this, I have never understood why they fight and it's always over the most silliest of things. I am more of the parent of those two then they are of me because I do all the house work and all the cooking. My mother never lifts a finger to do anything, not even to get dressed in the morning.

A lot of my injuries have been caused trying to break them up, I mean I am really clumsy though so it's not like it wasn't bound to happen anyway. As far as I know, it's never been intentional so it's just accidental anyway.

I know the local town doctor is more perceptive of things and has his suspicions, but thankfully he doesn't voice anything because I know that I would have caved, if he had ever asked me. He is just that kind and nice to me, I feel like he is the only positive male role model that I have always wanted.

There is just something different about him though, he is about 6'1, blonde hair, skin that is so pale it's almost got no colour to it at all; even by my towns standards because of the lack of sunshine. He has these golden eyes that just seem to be able to look right through you and see everything about you. He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I can't seem to stop myself from staring at him.

Doctor Cullen seems like he is of a different time and OH MY GOODNESS is his manners so perfect, he actually calls me by my preferred name when my parents are not around JUST like I asked him to and when he is treating me and they are in the room, he talks to me not just simply about me. This always pisses my parents off, but at the same time they don't say anything because he includes them when he does talk to me.

I hear a loud crash come from downstairs, and I sigh again. I just wish so much that they would stop fighting. I hear my mother call my father a bastard at the top of her lungs and him growl that she is nothing more than a common whore and at this point I have had enough of this fight and so I make my way downstairs to put an end to this.

It's almost like they don't know it's my birthday and they are doing it on purpose just to hurt me, if they did know. This really hurts; their fights always get worse this time of year.

When I reach the living room, I see that my father's hand is raised and my mother is still yelling at him; totally oblivious to the fact that his hand is raised. My father's raised hand then comes down, open–handed, across her cheek leaving a red mark behind that is the perfect shape of my father's hand.

I gasp and they both turn to look at me. Seeing the look on their faces, I feared for my safety and so I turn and run out of the front door. I run down the pathway til I get to this marker that Angela and I put on a tree along the side and turn to run into the forest. We discovered this short cut in between our homes that we use quite often.

As I am running, I must have gotten my foot caught on a tree root or something because I fall down flat on my face and I feel a pain shoot up from my ankle. I cry out at the pain, I look around at where I am and see that I am about halfway to Angela's house. I try to get up, but it's no use my ankle hurts too much. I don't think it's broken though because I have had broken bones before and this doesn't feel the same.

I jump slightly when I hear the crunch of leaves under someone's foot behind me, I turn to see who it is, half expecting to see my father's furious face, but instead I see the beautiful yet very worried face of Doctor Cullen. In his smooth, soft but strong voice he asks.

"Miss. Swan are you ok?"

"Yes, but I tripped while on my way to my friend Angela Weber's house not much further from here and it hurts to put weight on it." I reply and he smiles at me, while walking forward and says.

"Ok, let's see what is wrong..." he crouches down next to me and lifts my ankle up gently with his cold hands. "Well, it isn't broken; which is a good thing, but you have sprained it and you will need to stay off it for at least a week." When he looks at me, it's with a very stern and fatherly expression.

I start to shake my head when he places a cool finger under my chin to make me stop and look at him. When I do I can see that he looks concerned yet deep in thought while looking at my face. He asks me in a soft voice.

"What were you running away from, Bella? And don't lie to me young lady!"

I shake my head at first while I sigh and then under his gaze I cave, spilling my guts to him and telling him that I was running from my parents because they were fighting yet again, but this time my father actually hit my mother and yes she may have deserved it this time, but it scared me. I told him how when I let out an involuntary gasp and they looked up at me with these expressions that had me fearful of my safety so I just ran.

As I am talking, I can't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. Doctor Cullen just brushes them away and when he does, I can't stop myself from saying.

"Today is my 17th birthday and it is almost like they didn't even remember that I was only just in my room. While I am used to them not acknowledging my birthday now, it still hurts and for some reason it hurt more this year than any other.

"My mother did need to have a wakeup call at some point, but I don't think my father hitting her was the right way to go about it. Please don't say anything Dr. Cullen, please I'm begging you! Because I know they will know it was me that said something and I am so scared of what would happen if that was to occur. Just help me to my friend's house and I'll be fine and I'll even tell her I need to rest for a few days to let my ankle heal, just like you have told me to do."

I look at him knowing that he is my only Adult friend I have and also knowing that he wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. He nods his head, I sigh in relief seeing this and then he speaks in that stern fatherly tone that I just can't say no to.

"Alright, Bella I will not say anything to anyone. You have to promise me though that you will stay off that ankle and rest it for the rest of the week for everything other than to use the bath room and relieve yourself, is that understood?" I nod my head in agreement and then I see his beautiful face soften and a wonderfully warm smile grace his lips before he spoke again.

"By the way, happy birthday."

I can't stop the tears that fall again at his words and he wipes them away with concern etched into his features. I throw my arms around his strong broad shoulders and cried out loud.

"Thank you!" I pull away after a moment and look down blushing as I realised what I just did and thinking he must think I am insane or something. He picks up my chin again and I look into his golden eyes as he says.

"Am I the first one to wish you this?" anger flashes for a moment behind his eyes as he looks at me realising that this is the truth but waiting for me to confirm it. I simply nod my head and he is about to reply when a cold wind blows through the trees causing me to shiver.

"Come on Bella; let's get you to your friend's house and out of this cold weather. I'll also bandage your ankle up when we get there for some extra support whether or not you take my advice, but I hope that you do!" with a cheeky smile and placing an arm behind my knees and around the back of my shoulders, he lifts me up off the ground bridal style and walks off to Angela's house.

I didn't bother telling him where to go because everyone knew where they lived due to the fact that they lived right next to the church that pastor Weber preached at.

When we arrived at Angela's house, she is sitting on the front porch waiting for me. As soon as she saw Doctor Cullen holding me though, she rushes up to us. I am about to speak up, when Doctor Cullen did it for me.

"Miss. Weber, Isabella fell on her way to see you and I was on my way home when I chanced upon her. Her ankle is not too bad, but she needs proper rest, can you make sure she keeps off her right ankle as much as possible for at least the rest of the week? Would it be possible for us to go inside please and get out of this chill wind?"

Angela nods while promising to make sure I stay off my ankle and rushes forward, away from us to get the door. When we go inside Ang shows Doctor Cullen to the lounge chair, where he places me down and then turns to his medical bag that I didn't know he had and got out a bandage to wrap my ankle up in.

I slightly shiver when he takes off my shoe and my warm foot comes into contact with his cold hands. He chuckles, but doesn't stop what he is doing. Once he is finished he closes his bag and stands up saying.

"Good Evening to you both young ladies, please be safe" and then walks out the door.

Ang wants an explanation and so I tell her most of it. I spend the rest of the week there, no one comes in to see if I am there or not and that hurt more than my ankle and my fear of being hurt physically by my parents.

While I am not surprised that they didn't, it still hurt to know that anything could have happened to me and they didn't care enough to look.

As I walk back along the short cut back home I hear footsteps behind me. I pick up my pace, not wanting to lead who ever may be behind me to my home or my friend's home I turn to walk into the forest more...stupid I know, but it's the best I could think of at the moment.

I get to a clearing not far into the forest from the trail I was on when before I can take another step I am tackled from behind. I hit the ground hard and I must have landed on a rock or something because I feel a sharp pain on my left hand side along my ribs, I start to find it hard to breath.

I get flipped over and I look upon my attacker for the first time. He has long blonde hair that looks dirty, but neatly tied back. He has no shirt and his pants seem to be torn somewhat, he also has very pale skin; much like Doctor Cullen does, but this man has blood red eyes. I try to fight back, but my left side hurts so much that it's hard for me to breathe even more as I move about and plus this man is too strong for me to fight him off.

I scream at the top of my lungs as best as I can when he rips my clothes open and he kicks his pants down to free himself from its confines of material. He then very roughly thrusts into me and pumps a few times to break my barrier taking my virginity away from me and bringing me the most intense and sharp pain I have ever experienced my whole entire life.

I feel like I am being impaled by a cold, hard shaft of marble. I almost black out from all the pain and lack of oxygen when the next thing I know my attacker is being lifted off me very roughly. At first I thought that my attacker has a friend with him that is getting angry at the lack of sharing, but I am relieved and then worried to see that it is Doctor Cullen.

I wanted to cry out to him and tell him to run and get help, but Dr. Cullen and this guy were already fighting. They are growling and the sound created when they came into contact is like thunder, all throughout the fight Dr. Cullen is protecting me from my attacker.

After a seemingly short time, my attacker just runs off. Giving up the fight over me, Dr. Cullen just watches him go before turning to look over at me lying on the ground. Taking off his coat and placing it over me and in his calm, comforting soft voice; while his eyes betray his worry; he says.

"Bella, it's me Dr. Cullen. Can you hear me?" I can tell he is still panicked through his eyes.

"D-Doc-Doctor Cullen, What...Where...Help please!" is all I can manage to choke out at that moment through my confusion. He shushes me and tells me to try and not talk in an effort to conserve my strength and energy.

I can tell that I am not in a good way and by his tone and manner in which he is acting; I speak up with everything I have left in me. I don't know why I had this compulsion to do so, but it just feels right in this moment.

Looking him dead in the eyes I say.

"Please Doctor Cullen, don't let me die. DO ANYTHING YOU CAN, ANYTHING AT ALL. PLEASE!"

I cough; my eyes suddenly get heavy and start to close of their own accord. I grip his arm that I am holding with all the remaining strength out of fear more than pain; I hope that I don't hurt him. I'm sure if I was he would have said something, unless he knows why I am doing it and know that I needed that comfort.

Just as I am drifting into the creeping blackness, I hear his beautiful voice say something that keeps me fighting for a little longer.

"I will Bella, I promise." And then I feel his cool breath on my neck and him say in a whisper.

"I'm sorry for this pain your about to feel, but it will help to save you." With that I feel his cool lips on my throat in a sweet kiss, I then feel them part and his teeth graze my skin before I feel them break through the skin. I open my mouth and try to scream out at the pain that runs through me, but I don't have enough energy to actually make a sound; however he seems to hear me, lifts me up into his arms like he did when he brought me to Ang's house a week ago and runs off into the forest.

I start to feel a burning sensation go through me; it just gets more and more intense as time goes by.

I don't know how long I burned for, but soon the pain got worse and started to retreat to my racing heart. With my back arching slightly, I hear my heart beat once and then nothing...no pain, no heart beat, sounds and smells that I shouldn't be smelling and hearing come to me.

I notice that my throat feels like I haven't drank anything in years. I take a breath and notice that I don't need to and it's a weird feeling. I open my eyes and look around until they land on a pair of familiar golden orbs. The first thought through my head is to get far away from these golden eyes and the next thing I know I am crouched in the corner on the other side of the room.

I see that the person has his hands raised as if in surrender and to show that he is no threat to me, like I am a danger. He slowly takes a step forward towards me and I realise who it is in that moment.

When he speaks it is with a soft comforting and non – threatening voice that just melted my non-beating heart with the nervousness and apprehension behind it.

"Bella, do you remember who I am?"

I blink a few times and even though I already know who he is, I get these flashes of what happened to me, but they are so disjointed that I am confused. Seeing the recognition on my face, he relaxes which in turn makes me relax.

I demand of him with my new sounding voice. It's still the same, but just sounds clearer and more music like.

"What happened to me? All I remember is bring attacked from behind, not being able to move much but I tried to fight back, but I couldn't get away. Next thing I remember is him..." I pause for a second and shudder before continuing. "Pushing into me and the worse pain I have ever felt go through me, then your there fighting and a lot of growling.

"When I see your face I felt safe, then you're talking to me and for some reason I plead with you to save me and then your apologising. Next I feel like I am being burned alive. Now I feel stronger, faster, my senses are so much better it's unbelievable. Please explain what the hell is going on and explain to me how I can still be alive if my heart is not beating"

He smiles at me and motions for me to sit down on the couch with him. I do and when he starts to talk, I can tell he is beating himself up under a heavy load of guilt over what has happened to me. Almost like he feels like he should have protected me better.

"Bella, I know that your throat must be burning and hurting you right now, but there are a few things I have to tell you first before we go and take care of that ok?" he asks, I nod my head and reply to him.

"It doesn't bother me too much so please take all the time you need." I see a shocked expression flash across his face just before he continues.

"Well firstly you are a Vampire now Bella and we need to drink blood to survive. A lot of the myths about vampires however are not correct, but we will get into that later. I drink the blood of animals not humans so for your first year we will follow my diet and lifestyle, but if you choose to go your own way after your first year I will not stop you; just know that you will always be like a daughter to me.

"Now, if you wish, we will go out for your first hunt and take care of that so that way when we get back we can discuss everything else and you can ask any of your questions without any interruptions. Plus you are a New born vampire after all and even though you are being very good with your control right now; and it's kind of shocking and making me feel uneasy, I would still feel better if we go hunting now..."

He then stands up with his hand, palm facing up, stretched down to me he continues.

"Take my hand and I'll show you how to hunt." He smiles at me and I can't help but trust this man completely because he makes me feel like I am cared for and loved for the first time in my life. He truly is like a father to me.

I take his hand, stand up and follow him out into the forest for the first time as a vampire.

**_A/N:- HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT PLEASE!_**


	5. This Is My New Life

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE**_

_**Chapter Five: This is My New Life**_

_**BPOV**_

At first I am scared that I am going to trip and fall or I'm going to run into things, but I soon learn that running is easy and I wasn't clumsy at all anymore. My eye sight is so strong that it looks like it is still daylight other than the fact that the colours and all are darker, but it is still clear to me.

We reach a small clearing where there is a herd of deer. Their smell wasn't quite right with my instincts, but the warm blood pumping through their veins that I can see and hear is all I suddenly can focus on, yet somehow I am able to still hear and listen to what Carlisle is saying. So I pull some of my focus off the animals and turn it to Carlisle.

"Now Bella, I want you to just let your senses and instincts take over." Is all he needed to say and I nod my head, closed my eyes, take a breath, open my eyes and focus on the deer in front of me. I then crouch down and lunge forward towards them.

I jump onto a large buck and grab hold of its neck, breaking it in the process. I place my lips over its strongest pulse point in its throat and bite down hard into the soft flesh there.

I feel the liquid run down my throat, quenching my thirst, but not totally satisfying it. After a smaller deer, however it was all gone. As I am draining it dry I start to feel the pain and distress coming from the animal, I just keep chanting in my head _'calm down, everything is going to be ok' _trying to will it to stop trying to fight me and just as suddenly I feel it calm down and give up fighting me.

After it is dry, I stand up straight and notice all the blood on the shirt I am wearing. I look up at Dr. Cullen in dismay over ruining his shirt, but all I see is him shaking with silent laughter and it confuses me. He walks up and places his hands on my shoulders and says with a chuckle in his voice.

"That was excellent Bella, your control is well beyond your actual age so don't worry about anything right now, especially the clothes you are wearing. With time and practice you'll get better and not make as much as mess.

"Now shall we head back and we can finish our talk or are you still thirsty?" I nod my head and motion for him to lead the way back to the house. He offers me his hand, I take it and then we take off at a run back.

Once back at the house, we walk into the living room and sit down on the couch I had been laying on. Turning to face me, he takes a deep breath and lets it out in a heavy sigh. When he finally speaks it's in a sad, distant and apprehensive tone, just as I reach out and place my hand on his to give him comfort, I don't know why I did, but it felt right to.

He looks at me with a weird, but kind expression before his features morph into a brilliant smile.

"What I have to say is not going to be easy to understand and you will want to ask questions, but it will be best if you let me say what I have to say and once I have concluded you may ask all the questions you want til your heart is contented. Ok?" he gives me a questioning look as if to let me know that he wanted a response to this.

All I do I'd nod my head and he picks up my hand to leave a kiss on the back of it. Giving it a gentle squeeze he continues.

"I was turned in 1640, one hundred years ago; I was 23 years old. My father was an Anglican pastor to the small town I grew up in, in London, England. He was a rather controversial pastor in his beliefs because he was a hunter of witches, vampires and werewolves.

"He was not such the good judge of who was and wasn't one of these beings and as such many humans lost their lives simply because they caused suspicion and were different to others, even if what they were different for was being able to do something others could not or stayed out of the sunlight too much.

"When I was 15, I join in the hunts; however I was more just and thorough in my ways and fewer innocents were lost. I wanted to become a doctor and did a deal with my father after learning of a coven of vampires living in the sewers under our town that I could follow my dreams of becoming a doctor if I dealt with the coven of vampires.

"So on this last hunt I was bitten and I knew I would be destroyed if I were to stay out in the open; for I didn't know then how long the change took; and I didn't want to be destroyed. I stayed as quietly as I could manage at the time and crawled my way into an abandoned cellar and then proceeded to bury myself in rotting vegetables.

"After I emerged newly awaken to this existence I took off running and continued to do so for 6 months; all the while trying to find a way of destroying myself, but never succeeding. I soon became too weak to do too much of anything, until one day a deer wondered my way. Acting out of shear instinct alone I feed from it, just like you feed on our hunt; but I dare to say that I was way messier than you just were.

"Thus how I discovered this way of surviving without feeding from humans. I slowly ran back towards my home town, out of both curiosity and my wish to learn control over my thirst. Upon arriving, I learned that my father took his own life over loosing me. I learned that he also burned his beloved church out of anger and guilt, it was still smouldering and burning when I got there and before it burnt to the ground I was able to save the wooden cross he carved with his own too hands that hung over the alter."

He pauses to point to the large wooden cross hanging over the fire place. I look back at him with questions burning in my eyes and he continues after a heavy sigh.

"I don't know why I saved it, but I guess I was just being sentimental and wanted something to remember my father by because he loved it and he put so much hard work in carving it in the 1630s. I stored it and swam to France where I studied to become a doctor by night for 2 years. After that I got an invite to stay with the Volturi.

"The Volturi are a large coven, who govern our world and make sure that we stay a secret to humans at all costs. They also have some of the most powerfully gifted vampires in our world. You see Bella; there are some vampires that have gifts to be able to do something others cannot. While we all have enhanced senses of hearing, sight and smell, some have an extra sense, power or ability that is totally unique.

"I have an ability that is more like a six sense than anything else, I can look at a person and see how their body works and if there is something wrong then I can tell what, where and how to treat it; which is why I am such a good doctor and on top of this my normal senses, that we all have, are enhanced even more than others. So I can hear, see and smell better than every other vampire can.

"If you have a gift, we will know about it soon enough. Now do you have anything you wish to ask me? You can ask anything and I promise I will be completely honest with you." He looks at me encouragingly.

I nod my head and hold up a finger to let him know that I need a few moments to wrap my head around everything.

_What do I ask about first? Maybe I should mention to him what happened on my first hunt with the deer? Yea that seems like a better idea because that could be a gift. _I think to myself. I start to reply to him, in an unsure voice.

"Well Doct..."

"Please call me Carlisle." He interrupts and I nod my head to acknowledge that I heard his request and then I continue where I was before I was interrupted.

"Carlisle, I think that I may have a gift." I look up at him and I see a confused look on his face before he asks.

"How so?"

"Well when I was um...feeding...from the deer I could feel how scared it was and the pain I was causing it, not wanting the animal to suffer any more I kind of willed it all to go away and stop struggling against me, it did just that." Looking at Carlisle I see him nodding his head with a pensive expression on his face.

After a few moments he breaks the silence.

"Hmmm...You may have something there, but we have plenty of time to discover that. Do you wish to discuss anything else?"

I smile at him and he returns it. It's such a warm smile that I can't help but lunge forwards and fling my arms around his neck to hug him.

"Ouch, sweet one." He exclaims in a pained tone that has a chuckle under lining it. I jump back in horror with my hand over my mouth at hurting the first person who actually cared for me outside my one friend.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry." I cry out in a tearless cry, I feel a strange tingle in my eyes and know that I would have been crying if it was possible; also I can't feel that stupid blush that would have been staining my cheeks right about now either.

Carlisle walks towards me in a cautious manner and stops about 2 steps away from me with his arms wide open to me. He says with a chuckle in his soft and calm voice.

"Bella, it is ok there is nothing to be sorry for. As a newborn vampire you are naturally stronger and faster than I, so come and get a hug; just remember that you are stronger than me and everything will be ok."

His words are all it takes for me to close the gap carefully, but quickly and bury my face into his chest; like a child would to its parent. It feels good to finally be embraced in a fatherly hug. My parents would always say to me that they didn't believe in hugging, so I don't remember ever being hug by one of them and until right now...I didn't give it a second thought really because I believed that to be the normal way of things.

A sob bubbled up my throat and escaped my lips before I can stop it. Carlisle rubs my back and rocks us from side to side saying in a loving tone.

"Shhh Bella, everything is going to be ok. We are going to be moving to a less populated place for while till your control is better; even though it is already good, this is just a precaution. I have some news to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react to it, so I'm just going to come out and say it ok?" he pauses to look down at me and I nod my head in acceptance.

"Ok, I found out that your mother and father are going to be selling all of your belongings. Is there anything you can think of that you may wish to keep and I'll go purchase it for you?"

My head snaps up to meet his wary looking face.

_Why would they do that? Don't they care enough to at least wait for a little while before getting rid of my things? Didn't they love me enough?_

Seeing the pain in my eyes Carlisle hugs me to him again more tightly and I am so glad that I didn't need to breath anymore because this would have suffocated me, but it feels good at this moment.

After a moment I reply back to his question.

"I would like as many of my books as possible and obviously I am going to need a few clothes til we can get others. Definitely my jewellery, but there is a chocker in particular that has a swan cameo in the middle instead of a lady's profile that I want more than any other; not that I don't want the other's too, it's just that the chocker was my Grandmother's that was left to me when she past.

"Other than those things, I don't want anything else to do with people who obviously didn't care enough about me." I ended with a light growl. Carlisle nods his head with a sombre expression as he replies back to me.

"I understand sweetness; I'm here for you now. The sale will be taking place tomorrow, but I'm going to go in before it starts and give them an excuse as to why I am there early and want to buy some of your things.

"They seem to just want money so I'll make them an offer they can't refuse." He winks at me and it makes me giggle then with a smirk he adds. "Would you like a bath to get cleaned up now?" I nod my head and step away from him.

He tells me he is just going to get the water ready and then be back to lead me to the bathing room. While I wait, I look around the room I'm standing in. I walk over to the beautifully carved Cross hanging over the fireplace, as I get closer I notice a framed drawing of a lady with long flowing hair; her face serene and she looks so happy and simply glowing with joy.

I was so lost in my examination of the drawing that I didn't notice Carlisle had returned until he spoke from directly behind me, startling me from my thoughts.

"That is my mother." Chuckling at my startled expression he continues.

"She past giving birth to me, but this drawing was done; by me; from a painting my father had commissioned when she was still carrying me within her. About three months later I was born."

I look back at the drawing in awe and a small amount of sadness, but a small smile forms on my lips.

_Wow he drew this! His mother was very beautiful and I can see he got her eyes._ I think to myself.

I look at the two frames next to the one containing his mother then. I respond to him in a curious tone.

"Your mother was very beautiful and you're a really good artist. What are these other two framed works of? And did you do them too?"

Smiling a soft smile he replies.

"Yes I did them too. The smaller one is of the town I was born and grew up in from a vantage point out the back of where my home was. The other is of the three main members of the Volturi. Aro is in the middle; Marcus is to the left with Caius on the right."

I am amazed at his skill with canvas, paint and pencil. How many more skills does he have? Thinking this I realise something he said earlier and it just clicks into place, so I ask.

"You don't have to leave Forks because of me do you? That's not fair of me if you do! And also don't spend too much on my stuff if you don't have to, I'd be just happy with an outfit so I am decent to travel and my chocker. I'm not worth any trouble." I cry out to him. He places two fingers under my chin and lifts my down casted head up to look him straight on.

With a stern tone and a hard look he responds.

"Isabella, you are worth all the trouble in the world because I see you as my daughter. That is why I truly saved you. I was tossing up the idea of creating a companion for myself anyway, but ever since I first saw you in that clinic I have been very protective of you.

"I have never liked the way your father has treated you and I also didn't like what he had planned for you, so I made my protectiveness seem to be a romantic interest so that I could get closer to you if he tried anything; also I could be his first choice of potential husband for you if he went that far."

With a deep breath and a tight reassuring hug he continues

"I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, Bella. One way to keep you happy is to make sure you don't attack and kill a human because I don't think you would like that very much, so taking you out of temptations way will help prevent that.

"I will also buy as many of your possessions as I can, you deserve so much more than what your parents gave you. I don't know the extent to their lack of love and care, but from what I saw it wasn't much and that's not what; in my eyes at least; a child needs from its parents and I want to show you all the love and care I can."

I give him a watery smile, without the actual water part obviously. He turns around, takes a step away from me before turning again to face me. He holds out his hand for me to take telling me he is going to take me to my bath that is ready for my use.

He gives me a brilliant smile while he waits for me to take his hand. Smiling in return, I take his hand and follow him to a back room with tiled floors and tiles going half way up the walls in the same colour. In the middle of the floor is a sunken circle, which you have to actually go up a step first to get into the water held within.

He moves away from me dropping my hand as he does to place a few towels, a bath robe, a shirt and a bar of soap; which really must have cost him heaps; on the side of the bath circle. He gives me one more hug before turning and leaving to give me some privacy and to pack up his belongings before we leave tomorrow.

I shed my borrowed and ruined clothes, step into the steaming water all while wondering if it maybe too hot, but groaning in pleasure as my foot hits the hot water. If I was still human I know this would be burning my skin, but with my hard and cold skin it is perfect.

I sit and relax in the water, it feels soo good. While I am soaking, I hear Carlisle move about the house. I am amazed by this; I can't wait to explore my senses. I hear a knock on the door and Carlisle's voice calls through the door.

"I'm just about to head off to..."

"You can come in Carlisle, I trust you and plus you did change my clothes after all." I interrupt him, wanting to see his face while he talks because I am not use to my hearing and it's sort of weird right now.

I hear him chuckle, open the door and walk in. I turn to look at him and he crouches down.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I'm off to work for the last time here and then from there I will be going by your human home to see about your belongings. I would really like for you to stay indoors for today and I will be locking the door behind me. I know you may want to go out and walk about, but people here think you are dead and also we are too close to humans that even with your control you may lose it so easily as a new born ok."

I nod my head in agreement because I didn't trust myself right now anyway. I must have had a sad expression because the next thing I know Carlisle's warm smooth hand is under my chin.

"Bella, no need to despair, there is lots to experience and you will not be a new born for long, it's just a precaution really nothing else ok."

"I understand Carlisle. Maybe I should feel sad, but I don't. The only sadness I feel is for my friend Angela." I say as I nod my head and give a small smile.

"I can understand that, please stay safely inside and I shall not be too long."

I nod my head again and he walks out of the door. I hear the front door open, close and lock.

The water starts to turn cold, so I quickly finish washing up and get dressed into another of Carlisle's shirts and the bathrobe. I settle down on the couch and just listened to everything around me with my new senses til Carlisle comes home.

Wondering what things; if any; he can get of mine. I let my eyes look around and see that there are a pile of boxes by the door; the house looks unlived in now. If I had not seen it with all of his belongings around the house, I would have thought he was moving into the house not moving out of a house he has been in for months.

I still feel guilty at making him move, when he just really got here; however I'm really excited to be able to see other parts of the world, that living with my parents I may never have gotten that chance at.

Plus Carlisle will encourage me to follow my dreams and learn anything I wanted to, I don't know how I know that, but from how I feel and what he has told me so far, I know he will be the best father a person could ever hope and wish for.

I don't know how long it has been since Carlisle left, but soon I hear a cart pull up outside the house. I tense up and I'm on the other side of the room; away from the front door.

I can't hear any tell tale signs of this being a human, like a heartbeat and whoever is making little to no sound at all. I am about to run out the back door when a small breeze drifts into the room coming from the direction of the front door and I smell Carlisle's scent on it. The door unlocks and the breeze gets stronger as the door opens to reveal Carlisle; his arms laden with boxes.

I relax instantly and move back to the couch. Carlisle is already at the coffee table in front of me. I ask in a curious tone.

"What is all this and what is with the carriage?" He laughs at me and a soft growl creeps up my throat without my permission, but thankfully it doesn't escape my lips yet Carlisle still hears it and stops laughing.

His smile is still on his face as he places the boxes down on the coffee table in front of me. In a light tone he says.

"Bella, these are your belongings that I was able to acquire from your human home. It was good timing on my behalf when I arrived though because they were arranging for the sale to take place inside.

"I explained to your father that due to my attachment that I had to you I couldn't stay in the town any longer. He asked me where I would be going and I replied that I would be staying with my extended family about one weeks ride north to north-east of here, but when I heard of the sale of your belongings I wanted to see if I could come and look to see if there was anything I could buy to remember you by and so that I had a gift for my little cousin; which some of your stuff would be perfect as a gift for her.

"Your father told me to go ahead, look around and pick whatever I wanted to buy before anyone else got there. So I hope you are happy with my choices as I did try to get most of it, without drawing suspicion towards myself." he shrugs his shoulders.

I open the first box and see my books. Pushing that one to the side I open the next and see some clothes and my jewellery; opening it to see my Grandmother's chocker is inside, the last box has my...sketchbooks in it. I snap my head up and look at him with thanks and gratitude in my eyes.

I didn't even think about asking for my sketchbooks and now that I do remember them, I would have been so unhappy not having them with me and not knowing what became of them after we leave. He gives me a weird look and I realise he didn't know what is going through my head, so I spring up from the couch and go over to him; throwing my arms around his neck as I say through my happy sobs.

"Thank you so much Carlisle!"

I feel him wince slightly and with a pain filled chuckle say. "Ow...That's ok Bella...OUCH...um...can you loosen your grip just a little bit sweet one because your stronger than me right now, remember?"

I loosen my grip, but I don't let go completely. He chuckles again and returns my hug, I relax in his arms and we stand there for I while.

After a time Carlisle pats my back, which makes me look up at him and he says to me. "Well dear Bella, we have to leave soon so I suggest you find something to wear that is suitable for a long journey and I will be packing everything into the carriage." I nod my head and move back to the box that has my clothes in it.

About an hour later and stopping Carlisle's packing to help me do up the laces of my outfit, we were in the carriage and we start to head down the road, I pull the hood of my travelling coat up as far over my head as I can as we enter and go through the town.

I see Angela walking from the church all dressed in black, crying. I know she is morning my loss and I am comforted by this sight because I know that at least one person cared enough about me to morn my passing and that she'll remember me.

We continue down the road, we soon leave the town I grew up in far behind us and I don't look back again as I look forward to my future and my new life.

**_A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD REALLY BE VERY THANKFUL_**


	6. New Additions

_**A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER, i HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND ARE STILL FOLLOWING THIS STORY! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT DO READ THIS!**_

_**Chapter Six: New Additions**_

It's been 170 years since I was turned, the year is now 1910 and we now live in a place called New Hampshire. I am attending school here, yet again; it's not as bad as it sounds really, there are sometimes new things to learn.

I am sitting in the quad area of the school during the lunch break because there are few people out here due to the weather, but I found a sheltered part that suites me and attracts little attention.

As I sit here waiting to go back into my last class of the day my thought's drift back to my first year as a vampire and how patient Carlisle was with me, I almost slipped a few times; however I was able to gain control quickly and turn away. Every time I did, though I would always lock myself away in my room for days.

Carlisle would literally drag me out to hunt again. I learned about my ability, which is that I can take any pain away from those around me; including animals and give them pain or just simply increase it. We learned that my senses are so much stronger than normal, like Carlisle's but where his is more in sync with his own ability mine is more for hunting and tracking than anything else.

We also learned that I had a second ability, which is a shield that protects my mind and body when needed; also I can use it to protect others. Carlisle told me it is rare to have more than 1 ability, let alone having abilities in the first place.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I smell two Vampires around. Looking up I see a black spiky haired, short female, which has a huge smile on her face looking straight back at me with golden eyes like mine; while walking towards me.

Behind her she is pulling a tall, sandy haired man; who looks like he has been in a massive fight with a large amount of Vampires from all the scares I can see on his face. He looks to be in pain and I can feel that he is in pain because his throat burning from all the human scents that are close to us, I look and see that his eyes are golden also.

I tense up not knowing what their intentions are as they approach me. In my travels with Carlisle since my change, we have come across other Vampires, but they have never shared our diet and we were on our guard until they left.

They reach me then and the female holds her hand out to show she wants to shake mine, I don't wish to be rude and cause a fight so I take it and we shake as she starts to speak in a happy and lively tone.

"Hi my name is Alice Whitlock and this is my husband Jasper Whitlock. I know we are going to be great friends one day and we would like to go home with you and discuss joining your family. Don't worry we share your diet."

I blinked at her and the bell signalling the end of lunch sounds out, I snap out of my shock state. Choosing not to attend the last class of the day, I say.

"I'm Bella Swan-Cullen, its good meeting you please follow me to where we can talk more freely."

I gather my things and walk off towards home, with the couple following behind me. Once we hit the forest I break out into a run. Luckily Carlisle had a day off today otherwise we would have been waiting a few hours before he got home.

I open the door and call out to Carlisle that we have guests. He comes down the stairs in a flash; more than likely sensing the guests are not human. Being the perfect gentleman, he extents his hand out to shake theirs and says in a polite tone.

"Welcome to our home, please come and sit." He says to our guests in a light and pleasant tone. I sense that Jasper relaxes just a bit.

_Hmm...Weird, it's almost like he can sense that we are not going to be hostile_. I think to myself and watch as Jasper looks to me with a questioning look again as if he can sense my mood. I move over next to Carlisle and Alice and Jasper move over to sit opposite us.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence here?" he asks in a friendly tone that is still firm. This was his standard greeting for the less hostile Vampires we have come across.

Alice speaks up in an excited tone.

"Well Carlisle...I can call you by your first name right?" she looks at Carlisle and he just simply nods and motions for her to continue.

"Ok well my name is Alice and this is my husband Jasper. We wish to join your coven, I know you'll let us, but it's rude to just barge in. I was changed in 1900 and my full name is Mary Alice Brendan, when I woke up I was alone with no memories of my human life other than my name.

"All I had to go off was my visions of you both and my Jasper. You see I have the ability to see the future based upon the decisions people make. I was a newborn when Jasper found me and we have been together looking for you ever since because we don't want to drink from humans either. Jasper honey, do you want to tell them about yourself now or do you want me to do it for you?"

She taps him on the knee before he took a deep breath and in a thick southern accent and a timid tone.

"I was born in Houston, Texas in 1843. I soon enlisted in the confederate army even though I wasn't old enough in 1861; however I was tall enough to get away with it. I quickly moved up in the ranks and became the youngest Major they had ever had. People just liked me, I was told it was good charisma by my father, but I know now it was because I can feel, sense and manipulate people's emotions and feelings at will or when I feel I need to.

"In 1863 I was turned by a Vampire named Maria to be a part of her newborn Army. I was still useful after my first year because of my gift and good control over the other newborns, but at the time I didn't know of my ability nor did anyone else.

"I left because I couldn't deal with feeling what a human went through as I fed from them and I tried to not drink at all, but it was hard coming from a newborn army where we had instant gratification by being rewarded for deeds done to just quitting cold turkey.

"I never even thought to drink from animals til I met Alice, she was drinking from a mountain lion even as a 10 month old. I have been with her and drinking from only animals ever since, I do find it difficult at times, but it has been 10 years now without human blood and without incident; to which I am very proud of myself."

He ends with a small smile, I can't help but give one back and I decide to tell them about me because I don't mind them staying around.

"I guess it is my turn now?" I ask and Alice and Jasper nod their heads at me. I look down at Carlisle and he gives me a smile and a nod of his head before I continue. "I already like you both so I would like for you to stay with us. Now if you are going to be staying with us you need to know about us too.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I grew up in a town called Forks, although it's a lot bigger now and also more of an actual town than it was went I was born in 1723. My father was the mayor and my mother was the original social butterfly and they didn't really care for me other than what was fashionable or convenient.

"Then one week after my 17th birthday I was attacked by a Male Vampire and Carlisle saved me before he could kill me, but I had sustained an injury in the attack that was going to kill me anyway. Carlisle turned me because he felt like was his daughter and didn't want to lose me and I have been with him since 1740.

"I have since discovered that I have a Shield that is both mental and Physical and I can spread it over others if I have to. We also learned that my shield is always in place to protect my mind, but I have to put up the physical side of it when I need to.

"My senses are stronger than other's and I also can take pain away from everyone including animals. I can also give them or increase their pain." When I finish I look to Carlisle and let him know he can take the floor.

He takes a deep breath and begins in a far away tone. "I was turned at the age of 23 in the 1640's after leading a lynch mob out to the town centre to destroy a coven of vampires that was living in the sewers of our town in London, England.

"My father was an Anglican Pastor, who's ideals and readings were controversial even then and would send people to their deaths because they were suspected of being witches, Vampires or some kind of demon.

"Some time after I was turned I discovered the beneifits of drinking animal blood and decided to follow my human dream of becoming a doctor. I later discovered that I could look at any given person and see what was wrong with them and how it could be healed by me. Also my senses, like Bella, are stronger then most, but Bella's are stronger than mine even.

"I had just left Volterra because they wanted to learn about my way of life when I started at a small clinic in Bella's home town. Bella has since taken my last name because we are truly like father and daughter. I can already tell that both of you are good people and I also would love to have you join our family.

"There isn't any that share our diet, so I am more than happy to get to know you all better over time. So do you have any belongings with you? Because you can moving in right away if you want to, we have a spare room that you can have."

He smiles warmly at them and Alice just jumps up and hugs Carlisle. After a brief moment of surprise he relaxes and hugs her back while laughing. Alice pulls away and in a matter of fact tone says.

"We have a few little things, but mostly clothes and we can go retrieve them now and be back within an hour. When we get back though I want the bedroom that overlooks the forest and I know that it is your one Bella, but it has the bigger closet and you don't have enough clothes to fill the space and I need it."

Alice turns and runs off with Jasper hot on her heels, after one more hug from Alice and a hand shake from Jasper. Carlisle and I decide to get my new bedroom ready and move into it then clean up my now old one ready for Alice and Jasper.

"So Dad, what do you think about them?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Well, sweet one, they do seem to be a very nice couple. Alice seems to be a little flighty, but she doesn't appear to do anything without thought, which is best. Jasper has a calm demeanour, which is a good balance for Alice's hyper active personality. I think everything will work out splendidly."

With that said and us both chuckling to ourselves at his comment, we finish up getting everything ready for the New Additions to our coven and Family.

_**A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK! AS I NEED YOUR FEED BACK PLEASE!**_


	7. 8 Years Later

**_A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE_**

Alice and Jasper have been with us for 8 years now and there really haven't been too many problems during that time. Other than Alice trying to dress me every day and spend hours doing my hair and face. I really didn't like being her over size mannequin dress up doll.

As you can probably tell Alice loves fashion, on top of that she loves to shop. I suppose the good thing with her is she already knows what is going to happen so she can go straight for things rather than poke around. We always argue though about going shopping because she thinks every girl loves to shop and well...um...I don't.

I mean I was born in a time where if you wanted new clothes you had to either make then yourself or you had someone else make them for you.

With her gift she has helped up to invest a lot of our money that Carlisle makes into sure-fire things, as well as shares and other things like that. Not to mention long term bank accounts that grows more than they get money from.

2 years after Alice and Jasper joined us, we moved on to a smaller town in Alaska. I love Alaska, I hope we come back here more often than we do...maybe I'll come for short holidays.

It is 1918 now and we have been in here in Alaska for 6 years and are due to move yet again...I wish there wasn't a need for us to have to move all the time, but alas we have no choice if we want to keep the Volturi off our backs and the secret of what we are safe from humans.

Tonight after Carlisle gets home from his last day at the hospital we will be going over where we will be moving to. Alice had a vision and she has been busting at the seams to tell us, but we told her not til we are all together so that way everyone has a say in this. She just pouted at us and went for a hunt with Jasper.

Jasper is really quiet for the most part and he really does like to collect things to do with the civil war and I do mean all things to do with the civil war. That's understandable though considering he was a part of the southern armies before he was in a vampire army.

He and Alice really balance out each other in more ways than just their personalities though. Alice is short and petite, where Jasper is Tall and lean with a hint of muscle there. Looking at them as individuals you would never in a million years think that they belong together, but one look over at them when they were looking at each other and you feel like you should look away because it's as if they were in the middle of an intimate act in the bedroom and you walked in on it.

But it is beautiful all the same...I just wish I had someone like that! No matter I have the time to look at least.

Jasper and I have spent a lot of time discussing The Civil War and even the current world conflict happening right now; well as much as we can with the limited news we have about it.

I have learned to play the piano and I have perfected my Art, but there will always be room for improvement as time passes and new Art movements come about and fade away. Carlisle took me to see Beethoven when we went to Europe for a short holiday and I fell in love with music then, not that I wasn't always fascinated by it though.

I sit at my easel and pick up my pencil to draw on the blank sheet in front of me. I start to draw the view from my bedroom window; I block out all thoughts from my mind and completely focus on my drawing.

Before I notice, it is dark out and there is someone knocking on my door. "Come in." I call out as I put my pencil down and turn to see Carlisle walking into my room and over to me.

He smiles and I return it back to him. Over the years this man has become my father in every way that counted bar blood. He takes my hand and helps me to stand up, placing his hands on my hips and turning me to face my art work.

His arms then wrap around my waist and he rests his chin on my shoulder and says.

"You really are and amazing artist, my sweet daughter." He kisses my cheek as I sigh and lean back against his chest; further snuggling into his strong arms. He gives me a gentle squeeze before he says.

"It's time for our family meeting, Bella. Alice and Jasper are already in the dining room waiting, when you didn't come when we called and Jasper said that your emotions were of contentment and relaxation I knew what you were doing and decided to come up and get you."

I just nod my head and he turns me around so he can look me in the eyes. I can't hide anything from him when he looks at me like this. In a stern voice, he says

"Isabella please stop putting yourself down! You're beautiful and incredibly talented. Your special, your my daughter and I love you! Now please compose yourself and come downstairs. If you're not down in 5 minutes, I will be back to get you and I will not be happy." I just nod my head; Carlisle lets out a sad sigh and walks out of the room.

I turn to look at my drawing again and think to myself.

'It really isn't that bad' but I can't help but feel dirty and worthless sometimes. Taking a deep unneeded breath, I walk out of my room and down the stairs to the dining room. When I get there I see that Carlisle is at the head of the table with Jasper and Alice on his right and the empty chair on Carlisle's left is out ready for me to sit down on.

I sit down on Carlisle left in the chair and I look up at Alice as I do. Her bright smile is infectious and I can't help but smile back too. I still feel like I did before, but it's not so bad. I feel this weird calming sensation wash over me in waves; I look to Jasper and smile my thanks to him because I really did need that.

I grab Carlisle's hand and looked upon him as he smiles back at me and then to Alice and Jasper to start things off.

"Right, now that we are all here, where do we start?" I look over at Alice and Jasper and see that Alice is bouncing in her seat in pure excitement. Like a little school girl in a class room to get the teacher's attention, she puts her hand up and says in a voice that matches her body language.

"I'll start if you guys; and girl; want?"

We all just chuckle at her and nod our heads. With a smile Alice begins to tell us about the vision she had about us.

"I saw in my vision that we will be moving to Chicago next because they need more doctors for an epidemic of some kind will be going through there soon. We will run into three nomads there and decide to leave after our encounter; from there we will be moving to a small community just outside of New York State where they have this High School/ Collage where we all will be going to school together.

"From there it gets a little fuzzy, but I can still see that we will then move to Rockchester, New York. Sometime before we leave there we will have another member, this person is a tall, elegant and beautiful female; with long blond hair and violet eyes. We will most likely end up at the same school as her, Bella and she will become our best friend. I can't see how she will become part of our family because something is still to be decided, but I don't think it will be good."

She finishes and I am surprised by how far her visions can show her the future. Carlisle then says.

"Well we can stay in each place for five years each and take our time getting there, no really big rush like every other move we have had to make. Let's take our time and do this by human means as much as possible to waste time and Chicago is our first stop. I'll go there and look for a house to purchase and you three pack up here.

"You three are going to have to find jobs or volunteer at places during our stay there so no one suspects anything out of the normal." We all nod and Carlisle heads out the back door to run to Chicago and get us a place to stay, we all start to pack while he does.

We store all of the items we can't move with us and pile the rest in the motorised vehicle we have just as Carlisle returns. All up it took a few days to get ready and then we are off.

A few weeks travel in the human manor got us to Chicago. We pull up to a nice red brick home, it was not as big as our home we just left but it was still elegant looking. It has white wood panelling going from the ground to about half way up the wall, white wood shutters on either side of every window and a dark wood wraparound porch.

Carlisle leaves us at this point to go to the hospital to start working and we all hug him before turning to the house in front of us and making our way up to the front door.

We enter the house to a foyer of sorts; it is only a small room with big white double doors on the other side, almost like the door we just went through was a false entryway. Alice and I go about telling and helping Jasper with our furniture and other possessions and we just sat down in our new living room behind the white double doors of the entry foyer, when Carlisle came home.

It's been 24 hours since we have been here, we look up at him and he looks just so...so...drained? I don't really know how to explain how he looks right in this moment, it's like someone took a huge suction device to him and sucked the life right out of him.

He walks up to us and in a tired monotone, he asks.

"Where have you set up my office?" I look at him, stand up and walk over to him.

I reply in a worried tone. "It is the first door on the left just down the hallway behind you. Are you alright?" He just smiles at me and pulls me into a tight hug while saying.

"Yes I am ok, Bella. I just need to remember I can't save everybody and I also need to hunt. This Epidemic is very hard to deal with because the most that we can do is make them comfortable and administer them cough medicine so they have a little relief from coughing all the time and that's about it."

He looks over my head to Jasper, who is now standing up behind me and asks him.

"Jasper, would you like to join me for a hunt?" I didn't see Jasper's response, but I guess he nods his head in agreement because he places his hands on either side of my face and in a loving tone says.

"Bells, everything is truly alright with me. I promise you that you don't need to worry." With that he steps around me and motions for Jasper to follow him out the back door that is on the other side of the room we are in. They are gone before I could say another word.


	8. 5 Years Later  Part One

_**A/N:-AND ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! HOPE YOU LIKE**_

To say our stay in Chicago as being hell would be a huge understatement. It's been 5 years since then and we have only just moved to another town not too far from Chicago, but the memory of it all is burned into my mind.

I had decided to volunteer at the hospital after Carlisle's first day, seeing how he came home helped me to make that decision as I wanted to help keep him company to try and shoulder some of his guilt at not being able to do more for his patents.

I am so glad that I had a medical degree and that I didn't have to lie about much to have to volunteer. Not that I could or would be more than a nurse though, I am still not that good around too much blood and that's why I stop trying to be a doctor like Carlisle and just stuck with being a nurse.

We both worked the night shift and it was really heartbreaking to see whole families losing their lives one by one and you couldn't do anything more than give them water and cough syrup as well as a cool sponge for their fever despite it not being enough.

Because they were all quarantined each patent had a bag of things to keep them occupied, well before they got so bad they just never opened their eyes again and only would moan and groan til even that was gone.

It was really hard for me to see little babies sick with this thing; they were so small and helpless. A few I had hoped would pull through they fought so hard but in the end their little tiny bodies just couldn't fight against something so much stronger than them.

Every day when we would get home from working we would either go for a run, mostly to clear our heads rather than to hunt; even though when we needed to we did during those runs. Alice and Jasper managed to find and all night general store that needed workers for the night shift. They would often join our hunts when they needed to hunt too.

To be honest and even though things were hell in a way our time in Chicago was really rather boring and routine and it was only one thing that made us move.

It was about a month ago. Alice saw a small coven of nomads coming through the city. Normally there isn't anything wrong with that had one of these Nomads been just a nameless face...of cause we didn't know that at the time till we crossed paths with them.

_****FLASHBACK****_

Carlisle and I saw them feeding on a human not far from where we live. They sensed us and looked up from their kill only for me to recognise one of them straight away. I thought there was a familiar smell to this one but couldn't quite place it til now...and that knowledge sent chills down my spine.

While the memory is blurry it is still clear enough for me to know the nomad standing before me with the long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail with no shirt and shoes and even the pants look to be the same as I remember, just that they are more tattered and stained.

I feel Carlisle stiffen next to me and move to stand slightly in front of me. Obviously making the same recognition as me, I put my shield around us straight away. Feeling empowered by the fact that I am not a defenceless human anymore and can hurt him now, I stand up straighter and get ready for a fight if it comes down to that.

His two companions notice us even more than before, stop drinking and stand up with fresh blood dripping down their chins. Their bright crimson eyes are piercing, the woman's hair is just as bright and red as her eyes hanging loosely around her shoulders in tight waves.

She has almost no clothes on due to the tattered and torn state of what was left of her clothes. There was enough to cover her chest; barely; and from her waist to just below her bottom. The other male has dark skin, long hair in tight twist braids running down his back and bare chest, wearing a vest and black pants with scuffed black shoes.

In a teasing tone, that sends more chills down my spine and make venom pool in my mouth my attacker says while looking straight at me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the one that got away and her protector."

A growl creeps up my throat and I take an involuntary step forward, Carlisle places an arm around my waist to both try to restrain me as well as to try and calm me. They all just laugh and that makes me even more furious.

In a calm voice; that holds authority, but an underlying anger in it; Carlisle asks.

"What business do you have here?"

The dark skinned one replies in a voice that has a thick French accent that is calm. Seeming to try and keep some semblance of peace.

"We were just passing through, but it seems my companion James here knows you. Would you care to explain?"

I hear a soft growl come from Carlisle and I look at him out of the corner of my eyes and see a flash of anger cross his face, for a moment I was even scared. Carlisle takes a deep breath before he answers in an alarmingly calm tone that is void of all emotion.

"Yes he does. Many, many years ago he attacked my daughter while she was still human, I fought him off and I was forced to turn her because of her injuries that he inflicted. I didn't think she deserved to die after he took her innocence from her."

The red head and the dark skinned one both gasp and look at James; who just shrugs as if it was nothing. I let out a loud growl and Carlisle's arm around my waist tightens. The red head rushes over to stand in front of James in a flash with a murderous expression on her face.

She yells so loud it is almost a screech in a tone that is dripping with anger.

"**James, why the hell would you attack her sexually for? Was I not enough for you? I am supposed to be your mate and she is nothing but a pathetic, ugly bimbo! You stupid prick."**

'_WHAT. DID. SHE. JUST. CALL. ME? THAT BITCH!'_ I think to myself and I let out another growl. James just laughs again while pulling her into his arms and practically sucking her face off in front of us without shame.

It would have been almost romantic had it not been between these two.

He has one hand on her backside holding her to him and the other is fisting her hair. I could smell that she is getting aroused by his dominating and rough nature; which just makes me shudder and really feel sick.

_And making a vampire feel sick is really hard to do. Unless we eat human food._

They finally break apart and James says to her in a tone I'm guessing is a loving tone to her, but to me it was more of a possessive tone than anything else.

"Don't worry my Vicky, you are always my one and only. It was just before I found you and this little whore teased me with her gorgeous curves; nothing like yours though, but it had been so long since I had partaken of a woman in that way and her scent was delicious and calling to me making my mouth water. If this blonde Drongo trying to play the white knight and rescue her, I would have had a very satisfying meal."

This made me snap and I saw red, bringing them to their knees screaming in agony with my ability that I haven't had a need to use before now. I let them feel every ounce of pain and heartache I have felt since he took my virginity and was the catalyst to Carlisle turning me.

They scream and wreath on the ground until Carlisle steps in front of me, holds my face between his large hands and looks me dead in the eyes. I see him cringe slightly because I am still using my ability and he is taking the full impact by standing in front of me like he is.

I stop using my ability with a lot of effort and only because I didn't want Carlisle hurting, but that didn't change the fact that I am still pissed.

In a stern, but calm and loving tone he says.

"Isabella, they are not worth it." He leans in then and whispers so softly that only I can hear him.

"Plus Alice and Jasper are coming."

I stiffly nod my head once to let him know I heard him, but I didn't trust my voice so I didn't speak. He turns to face the trio once more after he is sure I am in control of my ability and anger.

In controlled voice he speaks to them.

"I do believe we have not made any introductions. This is my family and coven. Isabella, you already know and I would very much like it if you were civil towards her or I will let her use her ability on you again."

He then points to Alice and Jasper as they emerge out of the forest behind us on our left.

"This is Jasper and his mate Alice, and who would you be?" he finishes and I feel Jasper sending out a wave of calm over all of us.

The one with Dark skin steps forward very slowly and holds out his hand to Carlisle, who takes it and they shake hands as he replies to Carlisle.

"I am Laurent, this is James and his mate Victoria." His tone is menacing, but not threatening. I see Jasper; who is standing in front of Alice much like Carlisle is to me, shift slightly as he crouches down lower in his defensive stance.

Carlisle speaks again, but with his old English accent shining through and this current of authority behind it that only comes with both years living and experience.

"I wish I could say this was a pleasant meeting, but due to the situation it is not; however in an effort to avoid conflict I will tell you we maintain a permanent residence nearby and your feeding habits as well as diet might actually cause trouble for us. So I am kindly requesting that you refrain from hunting in this immediate area."

They all look at each other and when they look back I can see that they intend to not cause any more trouble..._'at least for now'_ I add in my head.

"I can see that you would fight for your territory so we will leave peacefully." Laurent says in a submissive and quietly soft tone. They all then turn and run off. Victoria and James hesitate for a moment before they too follow and we can see no more of them.

Once they are out of my sight, I crumple to the ground. Carlisle gathers me into his arms and clutches me to his chest rocking me like I was a small baby needing to be comforted and put to sleep. Jasper places a hand on my shoulder and sends a very welcomed wave of calm and peace towards me.

I grab onto this, even though I know I will need to work through my feelings later when he is not near me, but I just don't have the emotional strength needed for that at this moment in time. I am able to stand on my own two legs with their help instead of Carlisle holding me in his arms.

I give Carlisle a hug before I turn and face Jasper, who already can tell I am silently asking him to carry me so that his gift is much stronger with the physical contact. He picks me up bridal style and runs with me in his arms home, all the while maintaining calmness around me, shielding me from my own feelings for this moment in time.

Once home, he walks into my room. Carlisle and Alice are right behind us and he places me on my bed. He then takes off his shoes and socks and climbs onto the bed next to me, enveloping me in his arms once again. I feel Alice taking my shoes and socks off and Carlisle placing a blanket over us. I look at them and smile slightly at their thoughtfulness.

'_I really need to do something for them for showing me so much care and love.'_ I think to myself, before adding. _'Oh hell Alice may already be able to see it now so I got to not decide anything just yet.'_

No words are spoken between any of us because they know I need Jasper and his gift right now, while I know that they just wish for me to be better soon and are giving me the space to do so. They know I will go to them when I am ready to.

Sometime in the early morning I make the decision to move because I can't let that monster rule my life. Jasper sensing the change in my mood, slowly lets me sit up while he keeps a gentle hand on my lower back. I smile at him and whisper.

"Thank you. I needed that!"

He replies in a gentle and loving tone that is very thick with his southern drawl.

"It was my pleasure to be of any help to you my darlin' sister."

_****END FLASHBACK****_


	9. 5 Years Later  Part Two

**_A/N:-WOW YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**

I laugh remembering what happened after Jasper said that, Alice came rushing in before I could say anything and threw her arms around my neck. I have never been more glad and happy of the fact that we didn't need to breathe as I was right in that moment.

Seriously she was holding me so tightly that I would have been gasping and choking if I needed air in my lungs. Pulling back slightly she tells me how worried she was and that she wanted to pamper me that day and have a 'girls only' day together.

I agreed thinking it would be a good thing to spend some time with my sister and so I let her drag me to her and Jasper's room to start our day leaving the boys to figure out our next move. We would be joining them later to make the final choice.

That evening we walked into the dining room to see Carlisle and Jasper bent over maps talking. I tell them that we didn't have to move and that the plan was to stay at least one more year, only to have them both look at me.

Carlisle came to my side instantly and tells me the single most sweetest thing he has to me to date that I won't ever forget.

"Bella, my sweet, we are not going to stay here one more year when they could come back at any moment thinking we might still be here. I don't want you living in fear and having to look over your shoulder's all the time till we leave."

I can tell by these words how much he loves and cares for me, I know that he just wants what is best for me; like any parent should and would. It's moments like these that I am happy to have him as my father and that he chose to save me that day in the forest between mine and Angela's home.

I nodded my head and we all settle on our next move were we are now. We are living in a small town that is more like a small community rather than a town. There is a general store, a hospital, a school, a pub and a post office with some houses dispersed somewhat evenly around these main buildings. Our home is on the outskirts of town and is a two story red brick home.

It is simple but elegant. two bedrooms, kitchen, study, living room and dining room on the ground floor that have light brown wood flooring throughout except in the bedrooms where there is cream coloured carpet and all the walls are in neutral earth tones that are surprisingly pleasing.

The second floor has two bedrooms with the same coloured carpet, it has another room that could have been for a study; but ended up being Alice's wardrobe. Alice and Jasper took the upstairs because it has the largest space as it didn't have the kitchen, living and dining rooms and they were the couple after all and Carlisle and I...well...aren't.

We didn't need more space than what this home provided us anyway as this move was only a filler til we move to Rochester, New York any way. We were attending High school again at the school here, which is a sort of high school combined with a collage so that Carlisle can attend as well.

He was going to be a senior and our older brother, while Alice was going to be the youngest. Alice and Jasper were going to be the adopted kids of mine and Carlisle's parents before they passed away and left Carlisle in charge of us all. Alice was our cousin that our parents took in while Jasper was the abandoned orphan her parents took in.

It was good to have Carlisle there with us this time round, he helped to keep some of the boys off my back. See while I handle myself, it is nice every now and then to have someone to watch your back. Alice has Jasper and while I know that they would both look out for me, I also know that they really have each other's backs while I still get left to fend for myself.

So being brother and sister, cousin and adopted cousin was good for something different. Our first day was crazy; everyone stared at us as if we had three heads. Carlisle kept his arm around my waist for most of the day that we were all together, we had decided that we needed to at least stay in pairs as much as possible so if we couldn't have classes all together then we would have it with at least one other of us.

We fought over the course lists that we were sent, as Carlisle wanted to do Medicine and had to do a set list which left me having to choose either to do a medical degree or be completely on my own. Just as I was about to chose to go with Carlisle, I found that we could mix and match so long as they still leaned towards some kind of degree or Bachelor of Arts.

So in the end I have three of my six classes with Carlisle, one with Jasper and one with Alice. I only have one class on my own. The only reason why I had one on my own was because I had to break up Jasper and Alice as Alice wanted to drag poor Jazzy to everyone of her classes with her. Both Carlisle and I had to point out that it would really look bad of Jasper's character if he was to do classes in fashion and design in that day and age.

So in the end, Jasper and Alice were going to be doing a degree in design together while Jaz was going to do a history class with me and Alice was doing a sowing class with me. We have one class on our own each.

Our time in our three and a half years in this town after our first day was sort of uneventful. There was a small group of four girls in my English class that seemed to be the unpopular group, yet I didn't understand why and decided to talk to them in class.

I found out that they were all doing English degrees to go into different types of teaching and nobody wanted to be anywhere near them and called them 'nerds'. These girls were really nice and didn't deserve being treated this way. I asked Alice later that same night to look into their futures if she could and what I found out knocked me to the floor.

Literally I fell to the floor with what she told me, it was so shocking.

Two would become great writers, who would become my favourites, but not ever find love due to their mistrust in men from something bad that Alice couldn't see yet because there were still things yet to be decided.

One was going to be a teacher and just sort of fade into the background of life not really living it in this same small town because one of her family members were going to pass away and she couldn't leave the town yet on an upside there was a possible relationship to bring her back to the foreground, but there were just too many things still to decide that it was very fuzzy.

The last one who was the nicest of all of them was going to kill herself about a month after we leave because she was going to go to a party and end up getting gang raped by three men after passing out. Her drink had been spiked with something.

I asked Alice if we could do something to help her so that she at least lived, she told me that there was a slim to no chance of us doing anything to change this outcome as it was crystal clear. I talked to the girl; Mary was her name; and got to know her better to the point where I would be contacted by her or someone from her family if something were to happen or simply if Mary wanted to talk.

I just got to hope for the best now, Alice said the vision of her killing herself was starting to get fuzzy around the edges but it was still very clear. I pray that I have done enough. We are now packing up everything to move to Rockchester, New York; where we should meet the next member of our family/coven.

Once that is all done we start to take everything bit by bit in the night to our new home. When we have finished that we take what is left and leave in the vehicle so that the people in the town can see us leave and then we are on our way to our next destination.


	10. The New Girl

**_A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, THESE LAST 4 UPDATES ARE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND DESPITE THE LONG WAIT._**

**_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW IT!_**

Setting up in New York went ahead without a hitch. About a week ago we got a letter from Mary, and she told us what happened to her and Carlisle gave me a name of a person there that could help her out as well and I wrote to her and told her to talk to this person because I didn't want anything bad to happen to such a nice person.

Alice now says her future is a little better and that is all I can hope for at the moment. It is always so sad hearing about all the crimes humans commit on each other. I just wish we could step in and help them all.

We are settling in just great here, the people are not so bad and are really nice. Carlisle was able to get a really good position at the hospital and I am able to be a nurse this time while Alice and Jaz get stuck with collage this time.

Alice isn't too put out by this though as she is in New York and this is apparently the capital of everything 'Fashion', whatever that means. We all just roll our eyes at her whenever she starts talking about all the designs of clothes and other such stuff. So; and no surprise here with this one; she is doing fashion design at collage while we are here.

Jaz is doing something to do with history, again no big surprise there. You think living and joining the army during the Civil War would be enough for a lifetime, but Jaz goes all out to collect and re-learn about it wherever he can. I understand that he is interested in what others think of something he whole heartedly once believed in, but at some point wouldn't it get tiresome.

Oh well that is his thing I guess, got to do something to counter Alice's Fashion enthusiasm.

Being in such a high position at the hospital, Carlisle has been privy to what is known here as the 'high society'. Which are basically all the men and women who are rich and have power within New York and surrounding areas.

As such we have now met the girl Alice saw in her vision. She is really something else, let me tell you. She is very tall; almost as tall as Carlisle, she has long beautiful wavy hair, eyes that are a violet colour that is very vibrant and striking but also very rare. She has legs that go forever and she is without a doubt the most beautiful woman in these parts.

She is the Daughter of a prominent Banker; the only down fall to her was the fact that she was very vain and could be a total bitch at times. Her name is Rosalie Lillian Hail.

During our 1 and a half years observing her we learned that she was to be wed to a friend of her families son; who by the way is a real jerk and yet they were all clueless to this especially her; by the name of Royce King.

Rosalie didn't see that she was nothing more than a trophy to him because he was just as vain as she was and a massive Casanova and his eye would often stray to other females. She saw none of this though and I really felt for her.

Just as Alice had predicted on our last night in New York; despite that fact that we had almost given up hope that it would happen at all; Carlisle and I were on our way home from our last shift at the hospital and we saw her walking home and decided to discreetly follow her to either see her home safely or to save her and change her like in Alice's vision.

As she was walking she walked right into her drunken fiancée and three of his equally drunken friends. Her fiancée grabs her roughly and we hear him introduce her to his friends and then they all laugh. He then proceeds to tell his friends how beautiful without her clothes on she is and then rips open her jacket she had on.

He roughly takes it off her shoulders and she tries to push him away but he holds on tighter, I started to growl at this point and Carlisle has to physically hold me from running over and stopping what I know is coming.

He then rips her shirt off exposing her voluptuous chest and he starts to laugh followed closely by his friends. I was furiously fighting against Carlisle's hold of me as I just wanted to jump in and save her from the pain and long term effects of what she is about to go through, but Carlisle's hold is strong on me and all I could do is watch in horror as she gets beaten and raped repeatedly by the man she thought loved her and his friends.

She tried to fight back, but by then it was too late and her strength was already being taken away for her along with the blood leaving her body in multiple places. They then finish doing what they want with her and were just watching her as she lay there dying and trying to call out for help. Her calls were the only sounds you could hear in the dark and deserted street.

I let out an all mighty growl and the men jumped at the sound and look at each other and then scatter not even giving a look back in Rosalie's direction. Once they were out of sight we rushed forward and I was the first to reach her.

I grab her hand and she doesn't even jump at my touch, her body is already starting to cool down. I look at Carlisle before leaning down and telling her everything will be ok and that I will help her through this. Carlisle; after looking over her injuries as best he could without moving her too much as every movement is causing her a lot of pain; then leans in and whisper's in my ear.

"She will not make it unless we change her, are we sure she is the girl Alice saw Bella?" I look down at the badly beaten woman in front of me and I remember the painting Alice did of her vision and then I say.

"Yes I am, Carlisle." With that he takes a deep breath and then leans down to her neck and bites into the soft flesh there. As he is biting her more times to push as much venom into her system as he can, I run home to Alice and Jaz to tell them what happened, but when I walk into the house I see it already ready.

I look at Alice and she simply shrugs and says.

"You really should get used to the fact that I have visions based on the decisions that people make. I saw you decide to come home to tell us to get the house ready and simply did it as soon as I saw it. But I have been doing this most of the day since I got home from collage."

Jaz then comes into the room and takes Alice's hand and then says.

"We are going to leave now, but we will be back in a few days to help you once she wakes." And with that they were gone. I turn back to the front door just as Carlisle walks in carrying Rosalie. She is whimpering and wreathing in his arms from the pain of the venom going through her veins.

I motion for him to put her on the couch that has been left and Alice has obviously tried to make as comfortable as she could for Rosalie to be lying on for 3 days. Alice has even put out a bucket of cold soapy water for us to wash the blood from her body as best as we can.

I dressed her in a lose shirt and pants that would be suitable for hunting in, as I know she will more than likely get them all ripped up. Carlisle went and packed the rest of our belongings that we still had here and there. Once I am done with Rosalie, I left to go pack the last few things I have to that I know Carlisle would never touch again unless I asked him too or it had to be done to save time.

These are the few things that he saved from my human life that I still have now. Just as I am almost finished that I hear Rosalie really start to scream out for us to kill her now and I hear her start to thrash around.

I rush to her side and do what I can to quiet her, as I am walking back to my room to find something to pass the time I walk past Carlisle's office and I see him with his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands.

I wonder briefly if he did something like this after he saved me. Walking over to him, I place my hand on his and push them out of the way of his face. He looks up at me with sad muddy reddish brown eyes and I look back with a small smile on my face.

In what I hoped to be a comforting tone, I say.

"You did well, Dad. I don't blame you for saving me and I have a feeling that eventually she won't either."

We stare at each other not moving for a few moments before his beautiful smile spreads across his face and reaches his eyes. In a tired voice that was filled with surprise and pride, he replies.

"Did you just call me 'Dad'?" I nod my head in answer and he is suddenly sweeping me up in a bone crushing hug had I been human still. He says joyously while spinning me around on the spot, amazing me that he managed not to hit anything with my legs.

"Thank you Bells, my Daughter. I needed that."

"You're welcome, now you go clean yourself up because you look like hell and also maybe go out for a short hunt. I'll stay here with our guest." I reply. He thinks about it for a minute before saying.

"Bella, while a nice hunt right now sounds really good, I'd rather wait till our guest wakes up from the change. Jasper and I'll take her out for her first hunt, but I will however still take a bath though and maybe one of your famous massages?"

He gives me a shy but cheeky smile, the one I just can't say no to and this time is no exception.

"Alright I'll go run that bath for you now. Meet me in your bathroom in 5 minutes." With that I walk out and up the stairs.

I walk into his bathroom, over to the large tub there and turn on the hot water, not even bothering with the cold tap. To be honest I was glad when running water came about as well as hot water systems. Now it doesn't take that long to get into a bath tub now.

I hear Carlisle's soft footsteps come closer and I turn to take in his tired looking expression and appearance. We really need a holiday, maybe while I give him his much needed massage I'll tell him about his gift we have gotten him or at least put the idea in his head about going for a trip or holiday and stay away from humans for awhile.

We'd have to now anyway because of our guest, but it is his birthday coming up soon. He walks up to me, places his hands on my hips while I unbutton his shirt. It may sound weird for me to undress a man that is more like my father in a manner that would be reserved for lovers, but sometimes we need this small level of intimacy.

We never go any further than this though, we haven't even kissed; unless kissing on the forehead and or cheek are included in that. We have bathed together naked and laid in each other's arms naked though, but again sometimes we just need to feel another in that way only we just don't go any further and keep our hands from going where we don't want them to go because then it would really be weird.

Nothing Sexual in anything we do!

Tonight was just one of these times that we needed skin to skin contact with another. I run my hands up his chest, over his shoulders and push his shirt down his arms. Letting it fall to the floor at our feet.

I move my hands to the button on his pants, all the while his stay on my hips. I then feel his hands start to move to my shoulders, rubbing them before he moves them down to the hem of my shirt. He then runs his hands under my shirt back up against the skin, over my stomach making me gasp.

His hands continue up in between my breasts and then he brings them down only to come back up my sides, I lift my arms up so he can take off my shirt, he then throws it over his shoulder to join his on the floor.

Once I am done with his pants, I push them down and get onto my knees to hold them down while he steps out of them. I look up at him and our eyes lock, I start to stand up letting my hands caress his legs as I do. He sighs softly, when I finally stand up before him, he undoes my skirt. Repeating the same pattern I just did.

I sigh at his soft expert touch and think that he will make a woman very happy one day when his mate comes along. I turn around and turn the water off. He steps into the bath and groans, at first I worry it's too hot but that is quickly quenched with his beautiful smile on his face and his hand out stretched for me to take.

He helps me to step in behind him, where I settle back and bring him to rest against my chest. We both sigh in contentment; I run my hands down his chest; after I had lathered up some soap into my hands; down to his waist. I have never touched his manhood and I didn't want to go there, I was positive Carlisle didn't want me to either.

I brought my hands back up to his shoulders and squeeze, rub and need the tension out of his shoulders and neck. He sighs and then says happily.

"Bella, you are so good to me. You have been the best daughter any man could have asked for or wanted. Do you think she will be angry we turned her? She did seem the vain independent type." I sigh and stay silent to think about my answer for a moment.

I reply while moving my hands down his chest again.

"I don't know dad, I hope she will not be angry and even if at first she is, in the end she will be our friend so I have to have enough faith to be able to persevere through anything she may throw our way until then."

"I hope so too. Thank you for being such a comfort to me through the years." He replies back. I hug him from behind and kiss his cheek. I lean him forwards to have better access to his back, he doesn't fight me.

We stay in the bath tub til the water turns cold. Stepping out, we towel dry each other and I help dress him in clothes he can wear out hunting later. I know he will not be getting changed out of these clothes until our guess has woken and gone for her first hunt with Carlisle and Jasper.

As I am getting dressed myself, we hear our guest scream out after a quiet pause with only small whimpers and groans.

"PLEASE, PLEASE JUST KILL ME NOW! IT BURNS AND IT'S TOO MUCH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."

With a pained look at me, Carlisle was out of the room and rushing to her side at top speed. I was walking out of the room when I hear his reply in a soft and loving tone that was still strong.

"Shh sweet one, everything will be over soon I promise. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't just let you die."

I place my hands on his shoulders as he holds her hand. She just continues to thrash around and scream for us to kill her amongst incoherent mumblings.

~~oOo~~

We didn't move from the house for three days. Alice and Jasper came back last night and Alice didn't like my choice in clothes for our guest that I placed her in so she had to change her outfit to something more 'stylish'.

This then lead to a ten minute argument. She wanted to dress her in a dress and heels, I but remembered what happened to Carlisle's shirt on my first hunt and I pointed this out to her. Alice eventually recanted her argument after I told her that and I told her she can dress her in whatever she wanted so long as our guest agreed with it after her first hunt.

That was a few hours ago now and her heart has just stopped beating. We are just waiting for her to open her eyes and become animated. Jasper is standing in front with Carlisle beside him. She takes a breath, opens her eyes and looks around. Her crimson eyes fall on Jasper first and she is instantly on the other side of the room, hissing and growling at us.

I feel Jasper using his gift and I use mine to help calm her and curb her confusion as best as I can. Because Jasper and I have similar gift we can use them together and our gifts are more powerful joined.

"Where am I? What happened? What the hell is going on here and why is my throat burning?" she spits out through clenched teeth.

Carlisle takes a very slow measured step forward, like he did for me when I first woke up. In a soft and calm tone that was still dominant, he answers her.

"My name is Carlisle and you were brutally attacked within a moment of your life, I couldn't just let you die from such injustice and I turned you into what we are, a Vampire. If you could just give me and us the benefit of the doubt, I'll be able to show you what you are better than explaining it to you. So please relax a little and follow me and my friend Jasper, we are not here to hurt you."

After a moment's thought she eases out of her crouch and Jasper relaxes slightly as well. Carlisle then takes another step towards her slowly. He then asks her.

"What is your name child?" I thought that he was being silly because we already all knew her name, but then I thought that it would look rather suspicious for us to already know her name and then she my distrust our motives and start to think that we did this on purpose. We didn't want that to happen.

She straightens up to her full height and proudly states.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, Sir. And who are all of you, if I may ask?"

Carlisle replies. "Of course you may ask." He pauses, but before he can say anything Alice steps forward and holds out her hand while saying.

"I'm Alice and it is going to be so great to have another girl around here to go shopping with! We are going to have so much fun." She steps back after shaking a shocked Rosalie's hand and I take this opportunity to step forward as well and copy Alice's gesture of holding my hand out.

"I'm Bella and please don't mind Alice too much she really is rather energetic most of the time and she loves her fashion, but I really do hope that you will stay with us for a long time to come."

After I am finished I step back and Rosalie looks at us and smiles a shy smile and says. "Thanks." Before clutching her throat and then says. "Why does my throat burn so much?"

Jasper takes this as his cue to step forward and replies. "That is because you are thirsty for blood, if you follow Carlisle and myself we can show you our way of feeding and answer most of your questions there, ma'am."

Rosalie looks at him and then asks. "And what is your name sir?"

Jasper, like the southern gentleman that his is, takes her hand and bows over it to kiss the back of her hand before replying.

"Jasper Whitlock" he then let's go of her hand and steps back. Rosalie looks at all of us and then nods her head while saying to Carlisle.

"Well then if you can show me how to stop this burning in my throat then I will follow you, but you have to explain everything to me later ok?"

Carlisle quickly agrees and then the three of them are out the door and heading into the forest together. Alice and I look at each other and then move to clean up the rest of the house for our move and get the last remaining things to organise for our little vacation. Really this vacation is more of a 'we need to just get away from humans for about a year or so to get our new addition used to our way of life before we come back' break.

Hours later they were back and as I knew they would be Rosalie's clothes are ripped and bloodied. Rosalie had taken on a bear on her first hunt. Alice got her dressed and ready to go after I got her cleaned, Alice even said she was sorry for our argument and then said she should have looked into the future because she would have seen the condition she would have come back in.

Alice and I recanted our stories to her during this time seeing as Carlisle and Jasper had already told her theirs on their hunt.

We told Carlisle about the island we had brought him for his birthday and thought it be best if we go there for Rosalie's first year. It is remote and very isolated; no humans have been on this island for about 150 years. Alice and Jasper with my designs and Alice's own touches in design have built a house on the island and made sure that if more join us we can have room for them as well as have space to ourselves.

Jasper and Carlisle thought it best if Rosalie runs to the sea shore where our house boat is, while Alice and I drive the truck with all our belongings, however Rosalie has some issues and has since started to cling to me after I told her my story seeing as it is similar to hers.

She only just trusts Carlisle, but she is rather weary of Jasper and so she tends to keep her distance and Jasper can feel how she is feeling so he doesn't take offence towards her and keeps his own distance from her without avoiding her; not something that is easily done but he somehow can do it.

I guess this would be harder for her as she trusted the one that hurt her and I didn't as a result we all understood her weariness around Carlisle and Jasper, so it ended up being that Carlisle and I run with her while Jasper and Alice take the truck to our boat.

It was a large boat with 4 Bedrooms, 3 Bathrooms, a Kitchen, a Lounge Room and an Outdoor Deck that runs around the whole house with an upstairs Control Deck that has seating around the sides so that someone can be driving and others can be there talking with the driver so he or she doesn't feel left out or alone being up there by themselves.

Jasper and Alice disappeared up to the Control Deck; Carlisle went to his room and got settled in for the long ride. Rosalie and I went to our respective rooms as well to settle ourselves in, it was going to take us a month to get to the island and we may as well start getting used to the down time now.

I look out of my round window at the setting sun and just think about everything that had happened so far and how lucky I am to have family that truly love me, before I turn and pick up my paints and start painting.

_**A/N:-WELL THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT YOU FEEL LIKE REVIEWING BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**_


	11. Rosalie's Mission

_**A/N:- HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT HEY REAL LIFE CAN BE A PAIN AT TIMES. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE BE WARNED THERE IS A FEW GRAPHIC KILL SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER**_

As i am about to sit on my bed and read for the rest of the evening I hear a very timmid knock on the door to my room.

"come in!" I call out and as the door opens i see a very nervious looking Rosalie enter. She is holding her hands in front of her and she is twisting them around so i ask

"What is the matter Rose, why are you so nervious?"

she looks up at me shocked that i was able to guess and she looks around the room behind me and then back out to the hallway where she came from and quickly asks

"Can we talk? I really need to talk to you!" I nod my head and motion for her to take a seat on the bed, we move over to the bed and she then gets even more nervious. All i can think about is what the hell is going on in that pretty little head of hers, when she starts to speak again it is in a whisper so soft i can barely hear it.

"I need to do something to get those bastards back for what they did otherwise they will just do it again. I don't want that and i want them to pay."

"But Rose revenge isn't the answer, i should know as the one that attacked me is a vampire and is still out there somewhere, i know i'll face him again one day and i know that when i do if he gives me a reason to i'll destory him, but at the same time i will do all that i can to avoid that as i do not like conflict." I reply in an effort to discourage this line of thinking.

But in vain it would seem by the look on her face, I can see that she wants this whole heartedly.

I hang my head and shake it all the while i heavily sigh. I am about to say something when Alice bursts through the door. We jump in surprise (which i tell you is not easy to walk up on us like that) she puts her small hands on her little hips and pulled the most funny cross face i have ever seen and Rose and i look at each other and then we both burst out laughing.

we were rolling on the ground and then next thing we know Alice shouts out of nowhere "What the hell do you think you two are planning? or did you forget that i can see the future based on people's decisions and.." In a quieter voice she adds "I saw that you both were going to go off and kill a bunch of blokes while Rose wears a wedding dress, so please explain right this very second!"

Again we look at each other and i am amazed that Carlisle or Jasper hasn't come a knocking.

"We...We...well we were...we were going...I mean i just want to get them guys for what they did to me as i don't want anyone else to go through that, plus i know that they most likely have blamed my death as something else and i want that lying bastard to pay and i am not going to be turned away from this...i NEED this to get past it, i don't want to feel so scared whenever Japer is around when i know he is such a nice person and i know that i shouldn't feel like that and the same with Carlisle that man didn't have to save me and he could have just call the cops or taken me to the hospital and let me die there so i should feel some gratitued but all i feel and think is that he and jasper will do the same to me and this is SIMPLY NOT RIGHT"

Rose gets up and walks to my round window leaving me and Alice just looking at each other, before i can say anything or even Alice (and she can speed talk) Rose turns around and says "Please Alice, Bella help me to do this. I don't want to lose it and drink from them as i want no part of them in me, but i want Royce to know what he did was wrong and to maim them all. I want to track them all down one by one and leave Royce for last as this will make his head spin."

I am about to say something when Alice beats me to it. "well ok if this is what you want, then we will do this but we have to think about it..." then her eyes glaze over and i know this to be her having a vision and Rose comes over from the window and gives me a questioning look and i say to her

"Just give her a moment she is having a vision" Rose's mouth forms a slight 'oh' shape and we just sit there to wait for Alice.

After a moment or two Alice's eyes become clear again and then she says "Ok this is how we are going to play this..."

~~oOo~~

About three hours later Rose and i are swimming to the shore to start on Rose's 'mission' as we have now dubbed it. Carlisle and Jasper were not happy about this but they understood and even helped with some of the planning.

We were going to go back to the house and then get a change of clothes from the few things we left there (mostly stuff Alice said was out of date anyway) then we were going to go around the town at night in the shadows and track each of the men that hurt Rose leaving Royce to last.

We started out at the local drinking establishment that was near to where Rose was attacked and sure enough we saw one of the men there so we just kept tabs on him as it was too soon to do anything.

We soon found each of them bar Royce, but i knew we will find him once his friends start to die or go missing one by one and word of this gets to him and the fact that this happened to those that helped him 'kill' Rose.

The first one we are going to make him paranoid that he is seening Rose's ghost and that he needs to confess what he did, we have found out that they have made a pact to stay quiet and that they can only talk to each other about what really happened and we know that they will have him committed and as he was more of the look out from what we heard and he has a family Rose didn't want to take the three kids he had's father from them but at the same time she didn't want him to be walking freely as we found out he was a wife beater and everyone knew it but didn't know how to help her and she covered for him (but then again these are the times for females with these kind of men).

So while he will be in a mental hospital for a long time by the time we are through with him he will still be able to see his kids and his wife will be able to have some distance from him and that will be good enough for Rose.

The next guy will be a little trickier.

He is a well known and very wealthy business man. and simply cannot be fooled and befuddled like that. so what we have divised is something better. Rose knew a rather not so reputable woman who could help us to expose this man for the womaniser that he is and make him so embarrissed that he will either kill himself or lock himself away in a monastary for the rest of his life, thankfully she didn't know me and i asked her to do this in Rose's memory and she told me that she was just waiting for her time to do something against that prick as he seems to call her his favorite.

We wait in the shadows while this woman does her thing and sure enough he doesn't disappoint. He starts to be rough with her and Rose started to growl low in her throat, i put a hand on her shoulder to calm her and she nods at me and takes a deep breath that's not really needed for anything other than to calm n comfort.

Tracy looks in my direction and i can see the tears that are running down her face and i know it is time to do the next part. I grab Rose's hand and drag her to the front of the building in which they were, it was such an extravigance and waste of money with it's huge white marble pillars and it's gold embelishments and all the hired staff. this is just his home away from home and it is where he brings all the ladies that aint his wife.

We organized to have a reporter and the private investigator that his wife hired meet us there at a certain time and sure enough they were right on time, but I had met up with them and again Rose stayed in the shadows still as she couldn't be sure that she would not be recognised.

I told them what was happening right at that moment and then they did the rest.

He was charged and arrested for brutality against a female and his wife divorced him and took him for everything he had, Tracy told everybody that she did it for Rose and every other girl that had lost something to this guy and then word started to go around about how something wasn't right with Rose's passing.

After him the other two (including Royce) went into hiding, as Alice predicted and so therefore it just got harder. The next one lived in a home that is in a very well to do area of the town and he hardly goes out and when he does he isn't alone and we couldn't find anything on this guy to expose.

We were waiting until it became night again to strike this man down and while we were waiting we saw a very young looking lady with long flowing brown hair who wore a uniform that looked to be that of a school go in but not come out of the house. We creep up to the house and look into the window as the sun starts to set and we hear crying coming from the cellar doors and someone yelling for someone else to be quiet and then a slamming door.

I walk up to the cellar door and break it open as this was going to be our entry point anyway because the house was too out in the open for us to walk in and then be able to walk out unnoticed, when we went down to the cellar we see many thing hanging from the ceiling, from shackles to wips and all kinds of torture devices lay around the room and hanging as well.

We hear a very weak voice say

"You better get out of here, he wont be long, he is going to lock you up as well if you don't get out of here."

We both turn to look in the direction of the voice and we both gasp at what we see.

There were three cages one in a standing possition with what looks to be a half alive young lady that's very tall and she is tied up in nothing but what she was born in, the other two were against the back wall and on either side of the standing one.

I am shocked to say the least, i recover quickly and say back

"he will not be able to get us to do anything he wants, keep quiet and you will be free"

We move up the stairs and i peep through the door to see if he was in the room behind, only to see that the room was empty. i open the door and i close the door behind us as i didn't want him to come back and see it open and hurt those poor girls in there.

We hear a noise up stairs that has even my instincts reacting and in a blur we move together up the stairs and down a hallway to the last room there and carfully open the door.

I am glad that i am the one to open the door as the smell of human blood hits my noise and i quickly close the door and look to Rose i tell her in a whisper that only vampires could hear and at vampire speed

"Hold your breath Rose there is blood spilt here that isn't from the man we want" and with that she takes a very deep breath and i open the door again but fully this time.

The girl we saw earily before that came in was laying on the bed tied to the bed spread out where each wrist and ankle were in each corner of the bed and she had cuts all over her body from the blade that he held in his hand, he was just dragging it across her fleash like it were butter it was that sharp.

he turns away for a moment to pick up something from the dresser that is there and he says to the girl

"this may hurt but if you don't make too much noise i'll reward you, you have been a good little girl so far during your cleansing. I am so proud of you for being quiet while i took the innocence that was rightfully mine and no one elses. do as i say and i may let you see your family again, but if you talk to that boy again i will be force to kill you and your family." with these words she shook.

she looks over at the door and sees us and she goes pale, i send her a wave of calm and i take her pain away from her and as the guy turns back from the dresser with what looks to be a brand of some kind i turn this pain towards him as the brand hits her flesh. she gives me a funny look as if to ask what the hell was going on i just give her a smile and walk more into the room making the pain more intense.

He starts to scream and out of nowhere Rose at vampire speed slams him into the wall and i hear breaking bones. I am torn between getting rose off this guy or helping the girl and i tell Rose under my breath so only she could hear me

"I'll get the girl, keep holding your breath no matter what." Rose nods her head as she draws her hand back and just before she punches him she says in a murderous tone

"You are going down for everything you have done, but before you go to hell remember that you helped Royce King rape, beat and leave to die his fiancee and i am her" and with that she brings her fist into his face effectively shattering his skull and his brain explodes out the back of his head against the wall.

I am helping the girl out of her restraints all the while i am telling her not to look and to keep her eyes close no matter what. she is shaking so i find a blanket and wrap it around her and lift her up off the bed and carry her down the stairs.

I call to Rose and she follows, we go back down the stairs and Rose goes to the cellar to let all the girls there out and they come into the lounge room where i am with the young girl whos name is Amanda and we all sit them down. I go into the kitchen and pour each of them a drink of water and then we tell them that they can't say a word about our being there but just tell the authorities what he did to them and that they simply managed to excape him.

We later found out that the police put his death down to a freak accident and that it was lucky the girls got out when they did as they were being held by the serial killer that was going around.

Then last but not least it was Royce's turn and once the word reached his ears about what happened and he hired body guards (three of them) to work around the clock. Rose got a little theatrical with him and she got all done up in a wedding dress.

We track him to Rose's father's bank and in the vault. The stupid idiot actually thought that he would be safe by that, i actually would have laughed at the thought if i wasn't so focused on the task at hand.

We watch the guards' routine and found that they were just a dirty as the other's we have been dealing with since coming back here and that they were actually nobodies in this town and huge low lives.

We divise a plan to get to Royce while taking these bits of filth along the way.

We both walk into the Bank at night time after it closes so no humans will be either hurt or see us and expose us or anything like that, as we walk in we get confronted by the big, tall and burly looking guard with dark hair.

He asks us to leave or else and rather not so politely at that and i say

"Well that is no way to greet a lady" and with that i reach out with vampire speed breaking his larynx and i grab his neck and snap it as if it were nothing but a twig. The other two guards who are both as burly as the first but one has reddish hair and the other has really pale blonde hair, come forward to confront us as well.

We look at each other and then we become nothing but a blur to their human eyes and play with them all the while leaving a firm punch here and there that were hard enough to cause pain and damage but not to kill them in one hit.

through all this we could hear Royce's calls asking what is going on out there and his frantic heart. Being in the Vault meant that he couldn't get out until it was opened from the outside but there was a small kitchen and a room where someone could relieve themselves just in case someone got locked inside.

Hence the reason why he was stupid, because all it would take was someone forgetting to come in there and restock the kitchen and he would die of starvation and lack of fresh air.

After we were finished with the Guards I helped Rose into her wedding dress that she had stolen from her parents' house (yes we stopped by there to pick up a few things of her's that we could carry and tranport with us, like jewellery) and then we both stood in front of the vault door.

With all her new born vampire speed and strength she riped the vault door right off it's hinges and then she moves over to Royce, who is shocked and frozen on the spot and she grabs him by the throat and lifts him up so his feet are several feet off the ground and then she crefully slams him against the wall so as to not kill him in one hit and says to him

"Hi Royce, remember me? My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and you and i were going to be married but you and your friend's raped and beat me up and then left me to die. get ready to say good night you bastard"

"Rosey? is that you? wow i...i...i have been so worried about yoooo-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRR RRGGGGGGGGGG"

with that she squeezed his throat so much she turned it into mush but yet he was still alive and thrashing on the ground, she really let him have it, as she laid blow after blow upon him leaving him nothing more than a pile of blood and bones and organs.

I didn't have the heart to stop her, but i made sure that she was controlled and held her breath during the whole thing and true to her word she really didn't want to have one part of him in her.

After a few short minutes we clean up and Rose undresses out of the wedding dress and back into the outfit she had on before and put the dress into the fire place on the far wall of the bank's main room that got used in the winter and burned it.

after that as we were leaving she decided to leave a note to her family and so Rose did just that and made it look like Royce had it on him all along and all about his little pact with his friends and also made it look like this was the plan from the beginning to gain Rose's father's money.

Once we leave the bank she told me her 'mission' was complete and we could go back to the boat now and we started to make our way back to meet up with Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

_**A/N:- HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD FOR YOU AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW AND AM NOT SCARED OFF AS THERE IS GOOD TIMES AHEAD, ROSE JUST HAD TO GET THIS OFF HER CHEST SO TO SPEAK.**_


	12. Rosalie's First Year

_**A/N:-HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY**_

When we got to our old home here we looked to Rose's stuff and i had no idea as to how we were going to drag her belongings with us to the house boat? some of the stuff would get ruined in the water.

After a few minutes i remembered that there was a fisherman that lived not far from us who had a boat with a small canapy that we could "borrow" for a time, i knew we could give it back at a later date or something like that, that we could figure out later.

I told Rose i would be back in a few minutes and to not light any candles or anything like that until i got back and she noded her head and with that i rushed out to go collect the boat.

It wasn't very big and one of us would have to be in the water anyway to push it through the water, but it would be big enough for her stuff. I am not going to complain about it as Carlisle was able to get a few things for me (and it turned out to be more than a few things but i had that opportunity that she wouldn't have) so the fact that while it wasn't everything (i mean she could have taken all her clothes with her and she had a wardrobe bigger than Alice's and that is saying something), she did take the things that were most important to her that couldn't be replaced.

so when i got back we carried her stuff to the water where i had the boat tied and we secured it all in and there was enough room for one of us so that if humans were about i could be sitting in the boat and Rose could be under it to be safe, but i don't think she was going to be too much trouble her first year if how she handled herself on her 'mission'.

I made it very clear in my choice of coming home with Rose so that Alice could tell the others and maybe they would stop theboat somewhere so it is easier to catch up. We both looked over the maps and then she said that she having more strength and power right now would push the boat first and that if she got off course that i could tap the boat twice and three times for humans near by, i thought that was as good a plan as we had right then so i got in the boat and off we went.

I took us about 3 weeks to reach the house boat and as i thought they did stop to let us catch up. As Alice said she got her vision of me coming home just as it was almost too late to stop where they were.

I let out a sigh of relief that at least i knew that this worked in time (even if it was really close). With that out of the way Carlisle and Jasper looked at me and Rose when they saw what we brought back, and Rose just shrugged at them and started to sort through her things to put away in her room and i stood there and just simply looked the guys in the eyes and told them

"Well all of us but Alice and you, Jasper, have things from our human lives and i thought that it was only fair to get the few items that Rose just couldn't ever replace and being away for a year we may not get the chance to have gone to gotten anything later for her and plus it helps in her recovery" and with that i turned and helped Rose to finish up and i was about to walk to my room when the guys stoped me and told us to join them up on deck to tell them about how it went.

I started once we were all seated

"Well first thing is that Rose didn't drink from a single one of them, we only killed about 6 of them when we found out about one of them though we made him be sent to a mental institute for the rest of his life as he had kids, but her was a wife beater so it worked out best that way. The others though we took out one by one and you were right Alice the last two were harder then the others but we got them.

"The guy before Royce we ended up saving three girls from being abused and raped and killed by him and Rose made his brains come out of the back of his head with one punch, the girls because we saved them gave us there word to not mention us and they said that it was the least they could do to repay us..."

I was about to continue but Rose finished for me instead "Royce was the hardest but he locked himself into my father's Bank's vault, and had three guards that we had no choice but to kill as well, they were low lives anyway so they wont be too muchly missed. I am glad that you all let me do that as i really needed it. Thank you Bella for letting me grab some of my stuff too."

"Thats ok Rose, no need to say thank you but your welcome all the same."

I reply back to her and i hug her, she gives me a smile before heading back down to her room.

I turn to everybody and ask

"So how long now?"

Alice replies "Not long about two more days as we slowed down to give you and Rose time to get back." I smiled at her greatfully and then i too went to my room. I picked up one of my books that i packed in my suitcase instead of in the boxes and read the whole thing by the time we reach the island.

~oOo~

It has been a month since we got to the island, and it has mostly been uneventful.

We walked up to the house dragging poor Carlisle who we told to keep his eyes shut or else and he grumbbled the whole time (thankfully it wasn't that long from the dock to the house, but we did need to go throughsome dense foliage).

Alice and I with the help of Jasper had built an opened planned home in the middle of the island that was surrounded by plants that were so tall that even though the sun got through humans wouldn't see us sparkling and come looking, thinking that there is lost treasure there.

The house itself was two and a bit stories with room to build more if we want to or need to. On the first floor there was a library, a study, a lounge room, a games room, a music room where my piano sat and a sun deck out the back facing a beach.

The second floor was all the bedrooms. Alice and Jasper had a room that wasn't so big but it had two rooms off it and one was for Alice's clothes (with some of Jasper's) and the other was for Jasper to simply get lost in his civil war stuff (or a study like room for just him. they also had a bathroom to themselves).

Carlisle's room was on the other side of theirs and he had a room that was filled with shevles and pleanty of room to so he could hang place everything of his in his own little space. He had a bathroom off of his room with the sunken bathtub that he had back when he turned me (it was identical).

Rose had her room on this level too and it was over the sundeck with a small balcony facing the beach. Alice wanted this side but i told her that i thought this best for her so she didn't feel like we where trying to keep too much of an eye on her but at the same time if she needed to go down to the water she could, plus we didn't know what she wanted to do as a hobby yet so this was great.

Alice conceeded on the condition that she have a room that was just a wardrobe and a big bathroom and so Rose has a bathroom that you have to walk through the Wardrobe to get to and one whole wall that was glass opposite that. Rose loved it and it was all worth it.

My room was the very top level but there really wasn't much to this floor. Just my room and a rooftop balony with a roof over one part of it (incase it rained, which it hardly ever did) My room had a walk in wardrobe that wasn't that big (only about half the size of Alice's and Rose's) that too was the only access to the bathroom. i had the same type of bathroom as Carlisle but mine was blue's not dark colours like his, mine also had this amazing shower in it in the corner.

The shower was big enough for two and it had one massive shower head so it felt like you were standing under a rain cloud that was only raining on you and one other person. it also had a bench in it with a few much smaller shower head over it so that you could still have a shower but not have to stand if you didn't want to. The bathtub was also a spa in mine where as Carlisle's wasn't (for some reason that sort of confounded him and he didn't seem to like that, maybe i'll give him a massage in mine to show him how good it can feel).

I also had an Art room that was where i could enter the Balcony from so that i had a panoramic view of the island and the surrounding waters as i could climb on top of the roof to get this by going up a set of stone stairs. This wasn't another floor though.

The balcony up here was mostly for me but the others could come up here if they wanted to as there was a garden up here that i could use to grow my favorite plants or even just some of the native ones.

We tried when we built this place to make it so that even when we were not here this would still be a perfect house for us to just simply get away from the world for a while and simply be ourselves without have to pretend we were something we are not.

We could use the boat to travel to the main land so that we could keep up with the times, but we could still be ourselves we just couldn't go during the main part of the day and stay to the shadows.

Alice said that they do sometimes have cloudy days on the main land and that we could try to organize trips around them. This wasn't a bad idea and so from then on we did just that.

We only really left the house to go there when we really needed anything, like more paints for me or to know what was going on in the world or any new advances or anything like that. We had food on the island that we could hunt, but we also could go to the main land's forest area's and hunt there if we were feeling up for something different.

It also gave Rose a chance to know the difference between a Human's scent during hunting and an animals. There was a few almost accidents, but Jasper and Carlisle was able to get her to snap out of it in time.

One such time poor Rose was so upset with herself that she didn't go out hunting again for about three months and would only feed from the things we brought her.

~-FLASHBACK-~

Alice and I were in the lounge room when a very upset looking and wet Rose came storming in from outside and went straight up to her room slamming the door to the point i know she broke it, as we were about to go up and see what happened Carlisle and Jasper came up very near vampire speed after her stopping when they came in front of us.

"Is everything ok Dad?" I asked him

"Yeah it will be Bella, Rose just almost killed a person yesterday afternoon and she took off running and after i checked to see if the person was ok it would seem he just fainted. We folloed Rose soon after that and found she was heading back here so we grabbed the boat and pushed it as fast as we could back here so we could talk to Rose. Did she come back here?"

Both Alice and I nod our heads and they both go up to her room and then next we heard Rose was shouting very loudly (if she were human i would have said 'shouting at the top of her lungs')

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, I AM A MONSTER, JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE"

We tried to get her to come down to the lounge room but she refused and would only let me fix her door (and that was only because i saw her trying but not getting anywhere with it). I wasn't until Jasper reminded her a few weeks later that he had only been drinking from animals for a short time because of the world he was brought into, did she seem to snap out of it a bit.

However it took ages.

~-FLASHBACK END-~

~oOo~

The year has been up and down with Rose's near slips but we can now safely say that she can be around humans and not slip anymore.

We even learned that she likes to tinker with things, like clocks and other mechanical things and she has started to show she has a thing for car's, these things scared me but Rose says they are quite safe if handled right, but i still am not believing of this.

She is always talking about them as if they were old friends. when we move next Carlisle has promised to buy her one and we can all learn how to drive and all, and this had her jumping for joy and trying to figure out how to make them go faster, we just roll our eyes.

She likes to design houses and the interiors and she likes to do hair and makeup. So it is safe to say that Alice is over the moon about that and she keeps saying how we should move somewhere where they can open a beauty parlor where people can buy outfits that (and i qoute) "actually fit them and look good on them and then we can make them beautiful" we just roll our eyes and laugh at this and tell her we will think about it.

We are all loving the time away from humans and being in our own little worlds, we can be out in the sun when we want to and not worry about humans seeing us. there have been once or twice where humans would think to visit the island thinking it was a vacent island with nothing but plant and animal life and everytime Alice sees them decide and we head them off, but for the most part the signs around the place are enough and we have also told all the governments around the island to not sned anyone to the island as it is private property and we do not want to bothered by anyone coming.

We are planning to stay here for a bit longer as Alice says that there is something important coming our way but she can't say what just yet as there is too many choices to be made.

The year is 1930 and there is talk of wars and such and we really don't want to be apart of any of it, we are sitting out on the beach when Alice suddenly sits up and screams. Jasper rushes from the water to her side and we all huddle around her as we wait for her to tell us what the hell is wrong.  
When she comes too she says

"The Volturi are coming and they will be here in an hour"

We all look at each other and then we get ourselves up off the beach and into the house. We don't actually get dressed but we do put on surongs and shorts and then we sit and wait in the lounge room where we have a full view of both the front door of the house and the backdoor that opened out onto the beach (just in case they wanted to try and trap us in). We hear a soft sound coming from the front and we all look in unison in time to see them coming up the path from the dock.

The three main members, Aro, Marcus and Caius were in the lead with Jane and Alec behind them. Demitiri and felix were not that far behind them. They all wore black which made their crimson eyes stand out more, Carlisle walked up to the door as they reached it and says

"Welcome and to what do we owe a visit from you?"

Aro lifts his hand to signal the others to stop and then replies in a tone that sent sivers down my spine and i look to Jasper and we both send out calm in hopes that this will go smoothly.

They all enter and we sit as far away as we can without looking rude or anything and then once he has sat Aro answers

"We have come to see if the rumours are true that you have a new born and that you have removed yourself from the world of humans. We actually thought for a moment till we saw your eyes that you had reconsidered your diet. So where is the new member? You seem to have gathered a few new faces."

Carlisle smiles at Aro and nods his head before speaking again. "You are quite right Aro I do have a few new compainions. After i left Volterra i moved to the New World and found myself in a small halfway town between two other towns that is now called Forks in Washington and this is where I met Isabella," He motions for me to step forward and i walk up to him and stand beside him.

"I turned her when a nomade by the name of James came by and attacked her and I felt like she was my daughter and so i changed her. She has been with me ever since and as you can see she has shared my diet ever since without insidence. In 1910 Alice and her Husband Jasper joined us already vampires..."

Alice comes forward in her usual pixie way and says "I don't know who turned me or what my human life was, all i know is that it was all dark and quiet when i woke knowing only my name in 1900 and my husband was created by a vampire named Maria in 1863 and came across me while he was trying to find a way to not drink from humans and then we found our way to Carlisle and we have been with him ever since and wouldn't change it for the world." and with that she gets on to her tippy toes and kisses Carlisle on the cheek.

Carlisle if he were still human he would have blushed i sware it, and Aro seemed to be entertained by this and Carlisle after a moment continued

"And this is Rosalie Hale, our newest member who as of today is no longer a new born. This island is a gift to me from the others and it was also the best place we could go for Rose's first year to be sure that she wouldn't slip and i will be honest and up front with the fact that she had a few almosts but Jasper and myself stopped her in time and redirected her in mid-hunt. she can now be around humans without losing control and having her throat burn around them too much."

Aro looks to the others and they nod their heads while Jane looks bored and Caius asks "And do you all know the one main rule we all must live by and what happens if it is found to be broken?"

I was about to say something when Rose strolls forward and comes to a stop right in front of him and replies

"If you think for one moment Carlisle hasn't done his job of informing us of this life then you are surly mistaken, Caius of the Volturi in Volterra Italy. We always remain a secret and we wouldn't ever want to be destroyed by you or anyone else for that matter so we all make it a point to stay hidden, so don't break out in a sweat ok?"

And with that she turns on her heals and walks calmly up to her room and a few moments later we hear the shower running.

We just all look at each other until Aro speaks up "Well I think that everything is sorted then, We will be off now..." with that they turn to leave but then Aro turns one last time and adds in a deathly tone that made me feel as if it were more a threat than anything else

"And Carlisle be sure to let us know of any more new members and that this house is a great place to keep them yet try not to gather too many more we wouldn't want ...anything unpleasent to happen"

And then they were gone. We all let out a sigh of relief when we knew that they would have been away enough for them to hear us, I ran up to the roof to be sure they were gone.

_**A/N:-PLEASE REVIEW AS I REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. AND PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR MORE AS THERE IS STILL PLENTY TO COME.**_


End file.
